


Knight of Rothesoteret

by RedRobin789



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobin789/pseuds/RedRobin789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time six men, who came from all walks of life, joined together to defend the land and people of Rothesoteret. These heroes fought against overwhelming odds, their challenges came from within their kingdom and from unseen enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Our Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> While I think up many prompts and stories, this is the first story I've written out. I really didn't realize how long it was going to be till I typed up the first four pages and noticed that I hadn't even gotten to the main plot of the story. This is going to be a long story, so I hope you enjoy the ride.

The King of Rothesoteret, was simple man named Geoffrey Ramsey. He, along with his wife Griffin, ruled over the kingdom with a gentle but firm hand. While the King had a court full advertisers, Geoff had his own counsel. The members of this counsel just happened to be the six heroes of this story.

Sir Michael Jones, born a commoner, rose to the rank of personal bodyguard of the King, purely on his skills in battle. Sir Ray Narvaez Jr., born to a low ranking knight, he followed in his father's footsteps, he, like Michael, rose through the ranks to become head of palace security at the young age of twenty four. Court Wizard Ryan Haywood, who had befriended a young lost Prince Geoff, had been abandoned by his uncle in Scythe Hollows in a dastardly plot to steal his family's land; In the end Geoff had helped Ryan put an end to the plot, but not soon enough to save his family, young Ryan left his farm to refine his small talent in magic at the achievement city palace. The fourth member of the counsel was Jack of Pattillo, Geoff's only childhood friend.

And with the fifth and final member of this counsel, of the heroes, we began our story. It begins in the land across the border of Rothesoteret and past the deep wood of Scythe Hollows, in the rolling hills of the Litwicker plains. The Litwicker plains are ruled peacefully by aznuz, a race of shape shifting people. Each aznuz has three forms; a predatory form, a stealth form, and a prey.

We find our hero, Prince Gavin, sitting on the roof of the Palace of Kings. His knees are pulled up to his chest; his cloak is wrapped around his shoulders. A warm summer breeze blew across the plains, shifting the tree and fauna gently. Gavin took a deep breath and let it out as the breeze passed over him. He looked up at the obsidian black sky littered with stars.

“What are you doing up Gav, shouldn’t you be in bed. Our journey starts tomorrow” Gavin looked up to see his best mate and personal guard, Sir Dan Gruchy, standing there.

"How'd you get up here, B? You're not a bird." The Prince asked referring to Dan's forms, a black tabby and a kangaroo rat.

"Cats can climb; I’ve been getting very good at it." Dan sat down next to the prince, wrapping his arm around the royal. "So what on your mind?”

"I'm- We're gonna be gone for at least a year," Gavin started to rant, "and Lord Knobgobbler-"

"That’s not his name, its Lord Knocks"

"-Made sure that we are both going opposite direction. I saw the list on my Dad's desk, I'm to go south and you're to go north,-"

"Gav,"

"Do you know what's north Dan? The dry plains, the dry plains Dan, how are you suppose to live out for a year?" Gavin ignored his friend

"Kangaroo rats live in the desert," what Dan said was once again ignored.

"I don't even know what is to the south. Just Scythe Hollows, and let be realistic I-"

“Gavin!” the knight final drew the attention of the other man. "Gavin, you're Dad is sending you south because Rothesoteret is in the south." Gavin looked confused, "that’s King Geoff's kingdom, and the border is just past Scythe Hollows."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I'm going north because Kangaroo rats live in desert climates, not because Lord Knocks hate you with a passion.” Dan squeezed Gavin shoulder, “we're gonna be fine B. We are going to leave tomorrow, and yeah we won't see each other for while, but when we meet up again we will both have are predatory form and we can go back running around the hills" Dan motioned to the rolling plains, "like the good old days,"

Gav sat still for a moment before he launched himself at Dan, and caught him in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you B'"

"I'm gonna miss you too,"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Prince Gavin stood next to the other children who were leaving on their journey today. Gavin turned to Dan, he and the knight locked eyes before their attention was called away by the King.

"Welcome all" he spoke to the crowd, they cheered. Gavin smiled at his brother, who was standing a few feet behind their dad, George winked back at Gavin. "We've gathered here today to send our sons and daughters out into the world to find their predatory form." The King turned around to look at the Gavin and the others. "Please step forward when I call your name,"

"Dan Gruchy, Cat stealth and Rodent prey," Dan stepped forward, the crowd clapped and cheered. Dan was well known as Gavin's personal guard, and well loved as Gavin was "you will be going north, towards the Dry plains, listen to your instincts, they will be the key to your survival. Good luck my boy, you have served my family and the kingdom well and I have no doubt you will to continue once you return. ”Dan bowed and stepped back in line.

"Prince Gavin, Hawk stealth and Cat prey," Gavin took a deep breath before he stepped forward. The crowd cheered and hollered Gavin stepped forward, the sounds they made was almost as loud as when the King himself had come up to the podium. "You will be heading south," there was a gasp from the crowd. _They probably thought I would be heading out closer to Dan_ Gavin reasoned. ”My son, this might seem like a daunting task, but I wouldn’t send you towards Scythe Hollows if I didn't believe this would be best for you. As you know, during this journey you status as prince will be removed. Have chosen a sir name to replace you royal name?"

The prince nodded, "My name shall be Gavin Free, sire" Gavin's voice hide the anxiety and fear he was feeling. His father smiled

"Alright, Gavin Free, your royal status shall return to you the moment you get your form. You will be opened back with open arms" Once again the crowd was defining.


	2. +1 Party Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets hurt, but makes a new friend because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm don't think I'm going to two chapters in one day again, but I don't know. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Italics are Gavin's thought. Enjoy!
> 
> edit: for some reason the italic are working, so if it suddenly changes to first person that Gavin's thoughts. Sorry, I'm going to try and fix it

Gavin Free flew straight for the first two days of his journey, only stop to catch and eat mice he saw. On the third day of his journey, Gavin could see the edge of the dark forest. Before he could decide where to land, he was shot out of the sky. Whatever hit him pierced his leg; with quick thinking, Gavin changed to his tabby form before he hit the ground; though he landed on his feet, though he did not stay on them long.

When he heard the man that shot him down moving through the brush, the aznuz turned back to his human form. He had his bow drawn with the arrow from his leg. The man who appeared in the clearing was huge, much bigger than himself and had a bow drawn as well. He was clearly a commoner; he was dressed in shit colored rags.

"You're the beast I shot down, aren't you?" His voice was deep and gravelly, Gavin growled but otherwise stayed silent. The hunter looked Gavin up and down like he was piece of meat. "I wonder how-"

"If your next words aren't: 'can I help you', then we going to have a problem. " another voice spoke, while it was deep, it was nothing like the hunter's voice, it was smooth and sweet, but threatening at the same time. Gavin kept his bow locked on the guy, but glanced at the new voice. The new man was just as tall the hunter but was dressed much better. He was wearing a white tunic, a red kilt and a black cloak; when Gavin noticed the flame charge on a gold chain around his neck and the Redstone staff, Gavin stop caring about the hunters. J _ust my luck, a mage? Why?_ When the mage saw Gavin change his aim, he smirked and winked at Gav. _He's a bloody lunatic Gavin thought._

"Back off, punk," the hunter said, "this is my catch. Run along before I kick your ass."

The mage sighed, "Take a look at the man you shot out of the sky," the mage said pointing at Gavin "he is more threatened by me then you. Wonder why that is? Why would he be threatened by a stranger trying to help him," he looked pointedly at the aznuz "then the hunter that shot him? Perhaps it’s because he can tell I'm the court mage of Achievement City,"

"The Mad Mage Ryan,” the hunter muttered

"You know, I’ve never liked that name." Ryan said cheerful before the smile on his face vanished, “Now get out of here, before I charge you with hunting in Scythe Hollows. "

"Yes, right away sir," the hunter ran away like the forest was on fire. Gavin lowered his bow a hair till Ryan stepped closer; the bow was drawn fully once again.

"Hey, calm down," the mage said with his hands up, "I'm not the bad guy here, I just want help" Gavin looked him up and down. _If he's the court mage, then Geoff trust him. Wait didn't Geoff mention him in one of his tale? Gavin remembered the tale about finding his court mage; he said that the mage was a good man._

"The King trusts you?" Gavin asked, lowering his bow slowly. Ryan let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, King Geoff has been my friend for many years." He slowly was lowering his hands. "Despite the rumors, I'm not crazy. I promise" Gavin felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden. Ryan must have noticed that Gavin looking sick because he was by the aznuz's side in a second. "Don't move, you've lost a lot of blood," he pushed Gavin's shoulders, till he was full on the ground.

Whatever Ryan started to say next was lost on Gavin, the world faded to black for the archer.

《》《》《》》》《》《

When Gavin came to, someone’s hand was on his head. Gavin tried to open his eyes, but the light was blinding, and did not help the headache he just noticed.

“It’s okay; you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Gavin recognized the voice as the mage’s. “I’ve healed most of your wound and bandaged what didn’t heal. You should be able to walk again tomorrow.” Gavin opened his eyes a second time, the light wasn’t as bad as before, and he was able to keeps his eyes open.  
Ryan had shed his black cloak and was wearing just his white tunic and kilt. The mage smiled when he meet Gavin’s eye’s. “How do you feel?”

“Like I spent the last year drinking,” Gavin said, Ryan chuckled

“I know that feeling,” Ryan sat down next to the younger man. Gavin final took in his surroundings. They were still in the clearing that he landed in, Ryan’s missing cloak under Gavin. He also noticed it was night time, and light was coming from at least twenty torches scattered around them and one small camp fire.

“So, What-”

“My Name-” Ryan and Gavin started speaking at the same time. Ryan smiled, and for some reason, it didn’t feel awkward.

“You first” Ryan said.

“My name is P-” Gavin had to stop himself, “Gavin Free, thank you for saving my life. It will be my honor to repay you”

“You don’t have to repay me.” Ryan smiled “Nice to meet you Gavin Free and you're welcome. If you didn’t hear before, my name is Ryan Haywood.” he bowed.

“What were you going to say before?” The blond asked as he watched Ryan swish his hand in front of the dying fire, it roars back to life.

“What brings an Aznuz to Scythe Hollows?” He asked, he looked like he wanted to ask more, but he didn’t.

“Well I’m twenty, as of two weeks ago." Gavin said like it explained everything.

"I don't know much about your culture, while I'm sure that makes sense to anyone from Litwicker. It doesn't really explain anything to me." Ryan looked confused.

"Oh, well every year at the castle, the King sends the four or five twenty years old out on their journey; where we go out to live in the wild till we find our final form. Right now I only have my prey form, a cat, and my stealth form, a hawk."

"Oh, okay." Ryan looked at the fire.

"Since you didn't know that, I’m guessing you don't know what I meant when I said I'll repay you." Gavin asked slowly. Ryan looked concerned.

“Like you’re going to give me a co something?” he said leaning away from Gavin

"No... It means I'm gonna be your bodyguard till I save your life double the times you have saved mine,"  
"Wait, what?”


	3. Achievement City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin reach Achievement City, and meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive reviews and kudos. This is my first story and i love to see that people like it. While most of this story is going to be from Gavin's POV, this chapter starts with a letter from Gavin's dad to Geoff. Might continue to start chapters like this, kind of like a RvB thing, I might not. Tell me in the comments if you like that. They would allow me to give you more information about the plot, outside of what happens with Gavin.

 

_Dear King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret,_

 

_I thought I would inform you that this year’s journey is about to start. While, most of them are heading towards King Bernie’s kingdom, I’m sending one your way. Gavin will be going through Scythe Hollows. I’m sure Gavin will be headed in your direction immediately. When he finds you, please remember that during while Gavin is on his journey, he is not royalty. He is just an average commoner, and should be treated as such. Can you watch out for him, during this time I can’t acknowledge him as my son. It would be a comfort to know someone is watching out for him._

 

_King William Of The Litwicker Plains_

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            Gavin could see Achievement City long before they approached the gates. It was known for the tall monolith that was the castle It was so high that the white clouds that littered the sky, went half way up the stone walls. When Geoff had last visited, he told eighteen year old Gavin about a hidden pool. He claimed that, from the top of the tower to the sky, the city looked like his house crest.

 

After Gavin and Ryan entered the steel gates of the city, they were approaching the castle; Ryan stopped the horse at the stables. Gavin got off the horse first, and waited as Ryan got down.

 

“When we meet the King, bow when we start talking to him, and-” Ryan started after he handed his horse off to a stable hand.

 

“Ryan, you do realize that I lived in the Place of Kings before I came here. I know how to act around royals.” Gavin crossed his arms.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m nervous of how Geoff’s going to react when he finds out that I have a bodyguard. He-“the mage was rubbing the back of his head with one hand, and the other was firmly gripped on his staff.

 

“It’ll be fine, The King will understand out agreement. It is mutually beneficial, you get protection, I get to practice my skills and find my final form. Don’t worry about it; I was coming to Achievement City anyway.” Gavin patted Ryan on his shoulder, “Let’s go”. Gavin pulled his hood up as they entered the golden gates of the castle.

 

The entire walk to the throne room, the aznuz was a step behind Ryan. The mage was giving a tour as they walked. Pointing out things and telling stupid stuff his friends did.

 

“Ryan!” Both men turned to see two knights jogging towards them. Gavin stepped back as they got closer.

 “Your back,” The knight with curly red hair said. That knight had a bear skin on his head that wrapped around his chest; he also had yellow pants on. Gavin noticed the diamond long sword on his back. _Interesting,_ he thought, _I wonder if he’s any good._

 

The other knight had dark hair and stubble; that knight had black leather tunic and pants, the only color on him was a red rose that was pinned to his chest. He had a small cross bow on one side of his hip and a knife on the other side, he was also had a golden hoe on his back. _Is he a knight? A gardener, maybe?_ There was a little bit of blood on the head of the garden equipment, _Nope, not a gardener._  

 

“So what did you bring us back this time?” The knight with the rose asked.

 

“Nothing this time guys, sorry.” Ryan said, they looked disappointed, “Oh,” the mage said stepping aside a little. “This is Gavin Free; he will be joining our ranks for a while.” Gavin pulled his hood down and bowed.

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gavin stuck his hand forward.

 

“Whoa,” They both said at the same time, they must have practiced that. Gavin took his hand back when they just stared at him. _What? Do I have something in my teeth?_

 

“Gavin, this is Sir Michael Jones and Sir Ray Narvaez Jr, I told you about them on the way here.” Ryan said. _Oh these are the lads,_ Gavin recalled the adventures of both Lads and Gents that Ryan told him on the long journey here.

 

“Dude, you sound weird. You’re not from around here are you?” Michael asked Ray nodded.

 

“Yes….I is from Litwicker. Why, is that a problem?” Gavin spoke slowly.

 

“No, not at all dude. So, you’re an Aznuz?” Gavin nodded “Is it true that you that you can change into any animal that you want?" the knight asked with childlike wonder, Gavin could not help but giggle. Michael looked offended.

 

"No you doughnuts, aznuz can only turn into three static animals. But as of right now I can only change into two." Michael made a face when the archer called him a doughnut.

 

"What animals?" Ray asked. Both knights seem to forget Ryan was there

 

"A hawk and a cat,"

 

"That cool, oh wait," Michael turned to Ryan, finally remembering him, “the King wanted to see you when you returned, like immediately. There was an attack on a small farm on the outskirts of the border. It was a massacre, nothing left alive, not even the animals.”

 

“I was actually heading to see him before I was stopped,” Ryan said teasingly, neither of the knights looked ashamed. “I’ll see you later guys,” Ryan turned and started walking away, Gavin followed immediately. Gavin put his hood back up, while he walked.

 

“Hey Gavin, Ryan do want us to finish giving Gavin a tour?” Michael called as the two walked away.

 

“Nah, ” Ryan said, “We need to speak Geoff about something else,”

 


	4. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan takes Gavin to meet the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one said that didn't like the letters between Geoff and Gavin's Dad, so I'm going to keep doing that. This time the letter is at the end because it contains spoilers. I'm sorry i'm not really consistent on chapter updates, but I will try and do one every week.

Gavin entered the throne room after Ryan. The throne room had a glass roof; the top of the golden throne almost reached the glass. A stone paths way lead to the ruby and golden throne. The throne was high off the ground; there was a stair case that reaches the throne itself. To the side of the path way, there was a large circular table. Gavin saw King Geoff sitting on the steps of the throne, with an advisor standing close by. _That must be Jack of Pattillo._ Gavin recalled one of Ryan’s stories, where Jack had built a pillar out of gold and obsidian and spent days protecting it from Sir Joel’s quill and ink. The king looked much older than last time Gavin saw him, he now had a mustache.

 

“Sire,” Ryan said as they approached.

 

“Welcome back Ryan,” Jack said, the king stood to greet his friend.

 

“How was Scythe Hollows?” Geoff asked

 

“There was one incident with a hunter, I let it him go though. Not before gave him a good scare. He’s not going to be hunting there again.” Geoff nodded; Jack was staring at the aznuz.

 

“Who’s this?” Jack asked, and for the first time Geoff saw Gavin.

 

“I’m part of the incident,” Gavin pulled down his hood and bowed, “Gavin Free, at your service your royal nob.” he said with a smirk.

 

“Gavin,” Ryan admonished he turned to the king to apologize, but Geoff put his hand up, silencing the mage.

 

The king started at archer, who started back. Both had straight faces, the air was tense. If the king squinted, so did the archer. He slowly stepped down from his throne; he didn’t stop till he was in front of Gavin.

 

“Where’s my money, asshole?” Geoff spoke, hands folding behind his back.

 

“Gone, spent it on bevs, drank in your honor” Geoff’s face broke into a smile, and pulled Gavin into a hug.

 

“Money well spent then,”

 

“You’ll never guess what my stealth animal is,” the aznuz said when Geoff pulled back to look at him. Jack and Ryan shared a confused look, the king and the archer acted like they were old friends. The way they acted to each was very different than before.

 

“Bat, No wait, a mouse?”

 

“Nope, Hawk”

 

“That’s awesome. See, I always told you that you sounded like a bird” Gavin squawked, just proving Geoff’s point.

 

“Um, sire?” Jack asked; Geoff looked at him, “You know him?” Jack said to Geoff, Ryan said the same thing to Gavin.

 

“Yeah this is the kid who saved from boredom on my many trips to Litwicker,” Geoff clapped his hand on Gavin shoulders.

 

“Don’t forget that I also saved you from that bar fi-”Geoff’s other hand was now on Gavin’s mouth.

 

“We don’t need to talk about the fun times we had, Gav, wouldn’t want to bore them.” The king gave Gavin a look that said ’Shut up asshole’.

 

“Were you about to say bar fight?" Jack asked, "You were in a bar fight?" the advisor’s hands was on his hips.

 

Gavin nodded as Geoff shook his head, Jack sighed. "Nope” Geoff said, it was a boldface lie.

 

Geoff finally looked the younger man up and down. ”What happened to your leg, Gav?” He asked when he saw the bandage and dried blood. He removed his hand from Gavin’s mouth.

 

“I shot me out of the sky.” The King turned to the mage.

 

“Ryan! Why would you shoot him out of the sky?” Geoff crossed his arms.

 

“that wasn’t me” Ryan defended.

 

“It was the hunter, Ryan saved me from him, and bandaged my wounds,” Gavin said with a smile. "Now I'm staying till I repay my debt,”

 

"Wait, what debt? Ryan!" Geoff looked to his court Wizard, who was looking at the floor.

 

"Yeah, about that," he started Ryan’s hand was rubbing the back of his neck. “I-“  

"It’s not like that,” Gavin cut Ryan off, “remember how Dan became my p- ?" Gavin was struggling for the right word. _If I say personal guard, Ryan and Jack will know I’m royalty._

 

"Yah, yah, I know what you’re talking about.” Geoff saved the archer from his long pause. “You saved him from a creeper and blah blah, but what does that have to- oh," Geoff nodded, "ok, yeah fuck you guys and your weird traditions"

 

"What traditions?" Jack asked,

 

"To aznuz, if you save their life they will protect you until they pay you back. If they feel like you are worth their protection, that is." Gavin explained, to Jack.

 

Geoff snickered, “One of the most feared and powerful magi in three kingdoms now has a bodyguard,” Jack started to giggle.

 

“Before we got here Michael said you needed to talk to me, something about a massacre.” Ryan said ignoring the giggling Jack.

 

“Oh yeah, good thing Gavin’s here, he can help with this.” Geoff sobered up; he walked over to the table and pointed at a map, “A family farm was attacked on the edge of Scythes Hollows. We got word of it just after you left, or I would have sent you to check it out.” Ryan nodded. “Joel’s out there now. It looked like an animal attack at first, but Joel wrote that there were four different kinds of prints in his report.”

 

“You’re thinking an Aznuz attack,” Gavin said seriously,

 

“Yes, that’s the problem, the relationship between our kingdoms is fine right now.” Geoff sat down in one of the oak chairs around the table. “I know your f- King wouldn’t attack with an innocent family without provocation. So, I know the farm was not attacked under the king’s orders.  Do you think it could be a rogue?”

 

“Sir Michael said the animals were killed as well, is that true?” Gavin crossed his arms, looking at the map and report.

 

“Yes, nothing was left alive; all the animals were slaughtered. Twenty cows, two horses, and fourteen sheep.” Jack said as he stood to the right of Geoff.

 

“It wasn’t an Aznuz, then,” Gavin stood behind Ryan when the man sat down at the table. “Even if it was a rabid or a rouge, they wouldn’t kill animals for fun, especially that many. We only kill to eat or in defense, our prey form makes us sympathize with other prey animals. One or two cows killed maybe, but not a whole herd.”

 

“Then, I think, someone is trying to frame an aznuz,” Geoff said solemnly. He shared a look with Jack, then Ryan, and finally Gavin.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Ryan lead Gavin through the hall, they were both silent. The massacre was on both their minds. In a minute they had reached a long hallway.

 

“This is the council chambers,” Ryan said, Gavin nodded. They past two doors before they stopped.

“So, this is my chambers,” Ryan said as he opened the solid oak door on the right side of the hall. The room was covered in red cloth, and spruce furniture took up most of the space. Angst the west wall was a four posted bed. On the east wall was a large fire place, and two armchairs. Angst the south wall was a wardrobe and a desk. The desk was littered with papers and books, the shelf above the desk had glass beakers filled with colored liquids. A window on the south wall was covered by curtains. A long and tall bookshelf took up most of the north wall.

 

“You’ll be staying in the servant quarter attached to my room,” He walked over to a tapestry, which hung on the west wall next to and behind the bed, and pulled it back to reveal a door.

 

“Top,” Gavin said cheerfully as he brushed past Ryan into the room. The servant’s room was much smaller the Ryan’s. It had most of the same furniture. A bed was pressed angst the south wall, under the window; the wardrobe was angst the north wall, pushed into a corner; a desk that was pressed angst the east wall; there was a thin chest level bookshelf that was angst the west wall.

 

The archer dropped his cloak and bag on to the bed. He laid his quiver and bow on the small desk. Ryan handed him a candle, which was placed on the desk. Ryan smiled as he watched Gavin unpack.

 

“Good night Gavin,” Ryan turned to leave.

 

“Night,” Gavin said over her shoulder. Gavin put his other two outfits in the wardrobe and kicked his bag to the floor.

 

Once Gavin heard the door shut, he pulled the two blankets off his bed. He put one back on the bed, piled up in the side of the bed attached to the wall. He put the other blanket on top of the wardrobe, which was only an inch or two taller than him.

“Perfect” Gavin muttered to himself.

           

The aznuz transformed into his cat form, and jumped from the floor on to the bed. The skinny brown tabby crawled into a ball on top of the blanket and went asleep.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_Dear King William of The Litwicker Plains_

_I will watch over Gavin, in fact, he arrived two hours after your letter; with my Court Mage, Ryan Haywood, in tow. He is fine, but a hunter did shot him out of the sky while he was in his hawk form. Haywood healed what he could with magic, and bandaged the rest.  Gavin declared that, what do you called it, well he declared that he was Haywood’s bodyguard. From what I have seen so far, I think Gavin is going to find a reason to stay even after he gets his final form. His grown attached to the Hunters. He’s very fast at forming friends._

_In other news, a farm on the border of Scythe Hollows was attacked; Not a thing was left alive. At first it looked like animal attack, but there were four different prints. Gavin explained that it couldn’t have been an aznuz because the cattle and other animals were killed too. I have a bad feeling about this, William. I think someone is trying to destroy our peace treaty; Make the relationship between our kingdoms tense. This attack makes me think that Gavin wasn’t shot out of the sky by accident. While I have no proof, I do think that these events are related._

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell Geoff's Special council is the Hunters and consists of Jack, Micheal, Ray, Ryan, and very soon Gavin.


	5. Lord Flint Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Lord Flint Coal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple chapters are not going to have a lot of plot progression. I want to get some backstories and some team bonding out of the way. I have Ryan's back story and an X-Ray and Vav story started, but after that I'm having a little Writer's block, I'm open to suggestions for Ideas.

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

_Thank you for telling what happen to Gavin.  I had a feeling that, once Gavin left Litwicker he wouldn’t want to return; he would use anything as an excuse to stay away. He’s an adventurous spirit; Litwicker does not hold the excitement he is looking for. As for Him and your mage, Haywood, the word you’re looking for is “drakesoul” It is a sacred bond between two people. Gavin did have it with his guard Dan, they were a fearsome duo. I believe this would be good for Gavin, it will help them both when they are troubled._

_As for the attack on the farm, I too have an awful feeling about this. I believe that one of my lords is apart of this plot. When he heard that I had received a letter from you, he asked about Gavin. Lord Knocks is known for not being Gavin’s number one supporter. I lied to him and told him that Gavin hadn’t arrived yet. He smiled at that news. I believe he has a hand in this plot. For now, we should act like we know nothing of this._

_William of The Litwicker Plain_

_**  
**_

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Gavin got only a few hours of sleep before he was woken, by a crash from Ryan’s room. He was immediately up and out of bed. Gavin changed into his half form; where he got the benefits of night vision and better hearing, but he was stuck with cat ears and a tail. He grabbed his dagger; he swiftly moved to the door and listened.

“Shit,” He heard Ryan say, Gavin entered the room without knocking. “Shit, sorry did I wake you,” Ryan was sitting at his desk; there was book on the floor.

“What are you doing up so late?” the younger man sheathed his dagger.

“I hav-”Ryan had finally looked up at archer and saw his ears, “You have cat ears,” He was staring. His eyes flicked down, “and a tail,”

“Of course, this is one of my half forms,” Gavin crossed his arms, “What are you doing up?” he asked an again. Ryan snapped out of his trance.

“Sorry, I suffer from insomnia, it’s hard for me to fall asleep sometimes” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. Gavin nodded.

"Do you stay up late often because of this?" Gavin through his dagger into his room, while he did aim for the bed, they both heard it clatter to the floor, there was a sighed from the archer. 

“Yah, most nights, I can ask Geoff if we can move you to a room across the hall, if I keep you up.”

“Nah, I’m just gonna sleep in here then,” Gavin went back into his room.

“What?” Ryan stood up, The half-cat, half-man came back with one of his blankets.

“Well I’m a light sleeper, being part cat and all; I will wake up if you make a small noise, even from another room. So it will be easier for me to just look up and see your not in danger, then come in here every time I hear something.” he paused and looked around the room, after a moment he walked over to the chair in front of the fire place and dropped the blanket on it.

“You’re going to sleep in here?” the older man was facing him, when the archer turned around.

“Yeah, is that a problem? I’m going to be in my cat form if that helps.” Gavin’s tail swished back and forth nervously, _is that weird here? I can’t remember what Dan said about human’s sleeping habits,_ Gavin thought.

“N-no, not at all, that’s all good, it’s totally fine.” Ryan stuttered, _his face is red, that’s new, I hope that a regular thing._

“Okay, then I’m going to go to sleep now,” Gavin altered his form into his cat and jumped up on the chair. Gavin didn’t notice the mage staring at him as he transformed.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

When Ryan tried to wake Gavin in the morning, he wouldn’t get up. There wasn’t anything wrong with him, just that he was lazy. Ryan picked the tabby up and started to carry him to breakfast with the others. Half way there, Gavin decided that Ryan’s shoulders were much more comfortable then his arms.

“You know, this isn’t going to become a common thing right?” Ryan asked the cat as he walked. The hallways were empty, silent except for the sound of Ryan’s boots that clicked angst the stone as he walked.

“Meow,” _Yes it is._ The cat’s tail was swishing back and forth on the mage’s chest.

“No it’s not, will you at least eat breakfast in human form?” Ryan begged. A maid entered the hall; she smiled and curtsied as Ryan passed. The mage bowed his head in greeting.

“Meow,” _No. I’m not changing._

“Please, Lord Flint Coal is coming to speak about what happened at the border” Gavin watched the maid, she looked confused when she heard Ryan talking to his cat, P _eople are going to start thinking he’s really crazy now._

Ryan turned and the entered the long dining hall, Michael, Geoff and Jack were already there. Gavin glanced around the room, the high ceilings and banister would be a great place to make a nest. The cat sat up, no longer laying across the mage’s shoulders.

“Good morning Sire,” Ryan greeted Geoff with a bow, Gavin bow as well.

“Meow” _Good Morning Geoff._

“Is that Gavin?” Michael asked with a smile.

“Yes, his being difficult. I had to carry him here.” Ryan sat down next to Jack. “Is the Queen still away?” The cat left Ryan’s shoulders and made his way over to Geoff, who started to pet him.

“Yeah, Griffon’s supposed to come back in a tomorrow,” Geoff answered with a fork full of food in one hand and Gavin’s head under the other. “And you're not getting Gav out of cat form until you feed him. His prissy like that, won’t walk around like a human until he’s eaten. Unless you call him a pussy” Gavin snapped his jaws at the king. “Oh, stop that,” Gavin huffed and walked back over by Ryan.

“Where’s Ray?” Ryan asked, just noticing the missing knight.

“Making out with Joel, he got back this morning” Michael said with a giggle.

“Nope,” All eyes turned to the door where the missing knight was walking in. “and I like to call it smooching.” The knight’s eyes fell on Gavin. “Is the cat Gavin?”

“Meow” _Yes!_ The cat jumped off the table and changed while he was in the air. Unlike the graceful cat he just was, Gavin fell flat on his face. “ow.” The room burst out in laughter.

Geoff spoke, recovering from laughing first “I don’t know how you can be so graceful as a cat but helpless as a human.”

“Dan asks me the same thing, everyday.” Gavin stood up and brushed himself off. The aznuz just stood behind Ryan’s chair, the king noticed this and sighed.

“Well, sit down,”

“But, I’m not a noble,” Gavin chuckled, Geoff smirked.

“Sit down asshole,” Gavin pulled back the oak chair, and sat down next to Ryan. Ray had sat down across from the aznuz, next to Michael.

“So, Gavin how long have you know the King?” Jack questioned as the servants started to bring out the food. There wasn’t a lot brought out, just enough for each person at the table.

“I meet him when I was fifteen, and I’m twenty now.” Gavin recalled. “M- The king sent me and my best mate out to look for the King of Rothesoteret, when he First visit the Palace of Kings. He had gone out to tour the town; he had ditched his guard and not returned. Since Dan and I knew the town our way around the town and we wouldn’t be spotted as easily as twenty guards would, so he sent us.” Geoff started to sink in his chair as Gavin keep talking, shielding his face from Jack. “We found him in a bar, about to get pummeled by one of the patrons. Dan and I intervened; I had a nice black eye for  weeks.”

Jack sighed, “Geoff, you're a King; you need to act like it sometimes,”

“I do, that was years ago,” the door opened a crack, and a chocolate haired boy poked his head in.

“Sire, Lord Flint Coal is requesting that I let him in. Should I send him away?” the boy asked.

“No, this was a planned meeting. Go ahead and let him in Caleb” Geoff pushed his plate in front of him. “Can you ask Lindsay to come collect the plates, please” the boy nodded before he left. The King look at Gavin “Flint Coal is not a Litwicker fan, sorry in advanced.”

“You don’t hav-” the door slammed open and an older man walked in. He had dark hair that was starting to turn gray, the gray blend down his face into his beard.  It was nowhere as awesome as Jack's but it was longer the stubble Ray has. The man had black cape dragging behind him. He was wearing black pants and had on an orange tunic. Gavin could see no visible weapons.

"Sire," the man, Lord Flint Coal, bowed as he reached the table. "Hunters,” he nodded to the others at the table.

“Flint Coal, " Geoff greeted him with a sigh.”Let's get this started, I put you in charge of finding out which animals caused this attack, what did you find,"

"There were four different animal prints at the scene. Wolf, a Giant Spider, Bear, and Jaguar prints and claw mark were scattered around the victims." He waved his hands as he talked, "Sire, half of these animals aren't common to the area. I'm not an expert, but I believe this was either well planned attack by a highly skilled aznuz that was sent to attack the farm or at the very least one that has gone rouge. "

Gavin had to bite his lip not to laugh, _this man knows absolutely nothing about aznuz._

“You’re right; you're no expert on aznuz.  Neither am I, but lucky for us we do have an expert with us. Gavin, you said this wasn't aznuz before, does this new evidence change your mind?" The King turned to Gavin.

"No, aznuz can only change into three static forms, like I said before," the archer nodded at Michael and Ray. “So there are too many animals for it to be a single aznuz.  Beside those all predatory animals, each aznuz has to have a stealth form and a prey form. No one has three predatory forms, physically impossible for that to happen.” the archer continued. He could see Flint Coal getting redder and redder as he talks. “Also, a Giant Spider is a mob, aznuz can’t turn into mobs.”

“I’m sorry sire, but who is this” Flint Coal asked, it was easy to hear the anger in his voice.

“This Gavin Free, he is an old friend and Lord Ryan’s new bodyguard.” Gavin stood and bowed as Geoff introduced him.

“What makes him an expert on aznuz, if he’s just a bodyguard?” the older man scoffed.

“Gavin,” the king gestured to Gavin to respond.

“Well, I’m an aznuz. So if I’m not an expert, what good would I be” Gavin said, his eyes flickered between the archer's human eyes and cat eyes

Flint Coal looked horrified; he took a step away from the Aznuz. “How do you know that he isn’t the culprit behind this attack, he could have come here to kill you your majesty?”

“Please, I’ve know Gavin longer then I have know you, Gavin would never hurt me,” Geoff put down his glass of unknown alcohol. “Gavin should be treated with the same level as respect the you give me and the other members of this counsel,”

“With all due respect Sire, I will not treat this animal as person.” Flint Coal spoke with disgust.

“If I, or my men, hear you disrespecting Gavin, I will have you removed from the court.” Geoff stood and slammed his hand down on the table. “I’m I clear Flint Coal?” the king eyed him.

“Yes sir,” Coal growled out.

“Also Gavin could not have caused the attacks,” Ryan cut in. “I saved him from a hunter that had shot him out of the sky, I was with healing his wounds while this attacked happened.”

“You are dismissed, Coal,” Geoff said. The old man huffed and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door as he left.

 


	6. Not an update

im sorry I haven't posted the next chapter, and that this isnt the next chapter. My computer has crashed, an error in the memory, and it deleted chapter 6 & 7\. I'm using my iPod to do this. I have an unedited version of chapter 6 on my google drive, but all Of 7 is gone. I will have access to other computers so, while the chapters will be delayed, it won't be long. I'm going to combine the chapters, so the next real update will really long. Once again I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter(and For the grammar and spelling in this, iPod suck at typing, as I write this auto correct is distorting and completely changing my words)

 

 


	7. +1 Backstory +1 Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan swap nightmare stories.  
> Ray and Gavin swap nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the chapter that inspired my to write this story, so I'm very happy.  
> In the notes at the end there will be a SPOILER the next chapter.

                Another farm was attacked; Ryan had spent all day stressing over it. By the time he collapsed on his bed, he was dead asleep. Gavin had to remove his shoes and get him under the covers. The archer stood above the man in the bed and watched him sleep. _Wow, he looks so peaceful._ Gavin stepped away to go get himself ready for bed. He blew out all the candles before going into his own room. The room was pitch black, the curtains let no moon light in; If Gavin didn’t have night vision, he would have bumped into something.

Gavin dumped his shoes and jacket in his room, before going back to Ryan’s in cat form. The brown tabby spared one look at the bed before he jump on the chair.

                Much like the first night in the castle, the aznuz was woken up in the middle of the night. He looked around, nothing had been moved, there was no one there, and Ryan was still asleep. _What woke me up?_

                A weak “no,” was whispered, it echoed through the room. Gavin jumped off the chair, and made his way over to the bed. He transformed into his half cat form and started at Ryan. He was sweating, his face was wrinkled in fear, he’s head swayed side to side every few moments.

                “Where are...” The mage whispered. Gavin saw that Ryan’s hands were gripping the sheets so hard, that his knuckles were white.

                _I should wake him_ , Gavin thought. He reached out to Ryan’s chest with one hand.

                “Ry, Ryan wake up,” the moment the aznuz’s hand made contact with the mage’s chest, Ryan shot up in bed, his eyes glowing. An unseen force blasted Gavin back; he went sailing into the bookshelves. At the same time all the candles in the room lit themselves, blinding Gavin, who was used to the darkness.

                When the aznuz eye’s adjusted to the room, Ryan was sitting up in bed with his knees pulled to his chest and his head down. The loud crash of Gavin hitting, and destroying, the bookshelves hadn’t phased the mage.

                “Bad dream?” Gavin asked softly, trying not to startle Ryan. When the mage just nodded, not looking up, Gavin tried to pull himself up and walk over to the mage, but he was trapped under most of Ryan’s books. “I’m sorry to ask this after you just had, what looks like, a very bad dream, but could you help me up Ry-bread.”

                Ryan looked up with a confused face, when he turned and saw Gavin under the books his eyes widened. “Oh my god, Gavin; I’m so sorry,” the mage scrambled out of bed and over to the buried man, taking the blankets and covers with him. He clapped his hand together, like he was praying, and pulled them apart with a brushing movement. The books went flying; Gavin was pleased when he didn’t get flung with them. “Are you okay?” Ryan pulled the half cat off the floor, already checking for injuries. Ryan led the younger man to the chair he had been using as a bed.

                “Fine, but that was top. Do it again.” the archer demanded.

                “Are sure you’re okay, no head wounds?” the mage gripped either side of Gavin’s head and pulled it, so he could examine it.

                “I’m fine, but are you okay?” Gavin pulled his head away from Ryan and looked him in the eyes.

                “You’re the one who was thrown into the bookshelves and you’re asking me, if I’m okay?”

                “Yeah, any injuries I have can be healed in a couple hours in my prey form, but you had a nightmare. If there’s one thing I know; mental wounds are just as important as physical ones.” Concern was clear the Gavin’s voice. The archer pushed the mage into the other chair.

                “That’s very wise,” Ryan stated, he broke eye contact with Gavin. His face was red again, _oh!_ _He’s doing it again! Does he do that on purpose, or is it invol- involve, no wait, - involuntary, thats the word._

                “Thank you.” Ryan didn’t say anything after Gavin had spoken; he was avoiding eye contact with the blond. _Why’s he doing that,_ Gavin sat against the back of his own chair. “I used to have nightmares too,” the mage finally made eye contact.

 “They were pretty bad; it was when I got my stealth form. The fever I got from the transformation, made me hallucinate. I would wake up screaming. If someone tried to wake, my body would defend itself and I would scratch up Dan arms to shite.” Gavin rubbed his arms remembering the gashes and scars he left on Dan.

 “I some of them were pretty deep, he has scars, I would feel guilty every time I saw them. It got so bad I couldn’t look at him at all.” Gavin shifted in the chair, “One day he sat me down and forced me to look at the scars, every time I apologized he would say said “No, not your fault, it was self-defense ,” till I didn’t feel guilty anymore. And It was, my body was defending itself.” the sandy blond keep looking at Ryan, the mage turned away, his face red again _. I don’t know why his face gets red, but’s so cute._

                “Why did you tell me this?”

                “Cause, you feel guilty about something you couldn’t control.”

                The mage ran his hand over his face, “but, it-”

                “Nah, not your fault,  self-defense,” Gavin smiled at him. “Any ways, do you want to talk about your dream.” the aznuz watched the mage lean back in the chair, “It really does help,” Ryan stayed quiet; he was staring past the aznuz. Gavin turned around and saw nothing.

                “Ryan?” he called the mage’s name, Ryan flinched and looked at Gavin.

                “Sorry, I was just…” he trailed off.

                “You don’t have to talk about it, but if you do I will listen,” the aznuz stood and shifted to his full cat form. As a cat, Gavin jumped on to the mage’s lap and rubbed his head into the man’s hand. Ryan was still for a moment; his other hand was in the air, like he didn’t know what to do with it. Gavin plopped down on Ryan’s lap and Ryan started to pet the tabby absent-mindedly.

It was quiet for a long while, the only sounds were purring and the crackling fire.

“The first time I saw my uncle, I was eight.” Gavin looked up when Ryan began to talk, well it was more like a whisper, and he wasn’t looking at Gavin.

”It was at the start of winter. My uncle Edgar” he spit the name out like it caused him physical pain, “had come to visit my parents. He came to stay for a week, which became two weeks, which became a month, he stayed till the summer.” Ryan stopped petting him for a moment.

“I didn’t like him, whenever I saw him; I- I would get a weird feeling in my stomach. When I shared this with my parents, they brushed it off, but they did decide it was time for him to leave. He was eating our crops, but wasn’t working,” Ryan took a deep breath before continuing, “Edgar agreed, but asked if he could take me on a small trip, we’d be back by the next day, because he wouldn’t be able to see for a while. My parents agreed, though I begged them to say no… We left and head to Scythe Hollows. We walked for hours, with no stop.”

He took another breath, “I turned around for one moment, and he was gone. I called for him, I screeched till my throat was raw. I ran the way I had thought we had came. I got lost, I couldn’t find Edgar, and I was terrified. It was getting dark, so I found a cave and I hid.”

“The mobs started to come out, they keep getting closer to me. I don’t remember what happened next, but in the morning, the cave was surrounded by the charred corpses of mobs. As I stood there, I remember looking down at my hands and seeing them on fire, but it didn’t hurt. I still screamed though. Palace guards came pouring into the clearing, swords drawn.”

Ryan paused, Gavin rubbed his head into his hand encouragingly, and “Geoff followed the Guards into the clearing and told them to put their weapons down. He talked slowly and calmly as not to scare me. He was a half a foot shorter than me, he made fun of his height and got me to laugh, and soon after that he promised me he could take me home. On the way to my farm, Geoff brought the magic I had used back in the forest. He told me that the court wizard was looking for apprentices, and that I could come live in the castle and one day be court wizard. At first I didn’t want to, but he was convincing.”

“As we pulled up to my farm, I saw Edgar digging in the field. He never did any work, so why would he be digging. As we got closer I saw what he was burying. He had murder my parents.”

“Meow” _I’m so sorry Ryan_ , Gavin was comforting the mage best he could.

“He fled when Geoff’s guards started to chase him and I left with Geoff. We went back to the castle and I started my apprenticeship with the court mage.”

Gavin jumped off Ryan’s lap, changing as he jumped. Unfortunately for Gavin, that always ends up with him crashing to the floor. Ryan, despite almost crying, laughed.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Gavin turned to the mage from the ground, “I know what it is like to lose a parent,” the aznuz got up and hugged Ryan. The two spent the rest of night hugging and sharing uplifting stories about their childhoods.

 

 

 

_William of The Litwicker Plain_

_My some of my men report increased mob attacked activity in scythe Hollows. I this can’t be a coincidence, this has to do the trouble we’ve had with ours courts. One of my court members is very anti-aznuz, Lord Flint Coal; I believe he might be involved. He was very sure that aznuz had attacked that farm. Speaking of, another farm was attacked today, we just got word. While it was still on the border, it was closer to our shared border with the Empty Plains. Very similar to the first farm, everything was killed. The only thing that differs was the animals, only mob prints were found. I fear we might have a mob war on our door steps_

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

 

 

 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

 

 

Gavin was curled up on Ryan’s shoulders as they entered the throne room,a couple days later. Ray and Geoff were looking at the map of Achievement City. They both greeted the King and the knight as they walked up. Ryan stood next to the King. Gavin moved across Geoff’s shoulders to Ray’s, out of all the Hunters, Ray would be mostly likely to pet Gavin.

                “There has been increased activity and apparel of mobs near Scythe Hollows. I’ve been exchanging letters with King William,” Gavin sat up at the mention of his father, “and he says he has gotten similar reports.” Geoff crossed his arms; there was a frustrated look on his face. The same look appeared on Ryan’s face.

                “You think this connected to the attacks on the farms.” It wasn’t a question, Geoff nodded.

                “I need someone to go investigate this,” Geoff said more to himself then the others.

                “I’ll do it,” Ray spoke, the knight stood straighter when the eyes of the King fell on him.

                “Are you sure Ray? I was going to ask Joel.” Geoff looked back at the map, his eyes going straight towards the forest. “It would be at least a three day trip,”

                “I’m sure, while I do love Joel, he sucks at being stealthy, and that’s what this task requires.” Gavin jumped off Ray’s shoulders, landing on the floor before he switched back to human form.

                “I agree with Ray, this is a stealth mission. It has to be a small group; anything larger than two will be easily noticed and will take longer.” The aznuz dusted himself off.

                “Two?” The mage asked

                “Yeah, Me and Ray,”

                “Ray and I” Ryan corrected his grammar.

“No, I would go with Ray,” Gavin looked confused, Geoff and Ray chuckled, and Ryan sighed.

“Yeah, Okay, you two can go.” Geoff said, “Leave immediately, let’s not waste any time on this.”

“Yes Sir,” The knight and the aznuz spoke at the same time.

“If you’re not back four days, I’m sending Michael after you two, so no dicking around.” They both saluted, Gavin with his hand to his head, Ray with a closed fist over his heart. They turned to leave together.

“Good luck,” the mage called out. He received a “thanks” from Gavin and a “won’t need it” from Ray.

 

 

 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

The two split up when they left the throne room, Ray went to his room and Gavin went to the room he shared with Ryan. The first thing Gavin did when he entered his room was equip his bow, quiver, and dagger; he transformed into his hawk form and left through the window instead of the door. The hawk glided down to the stables. He landed next to the weather vane on the roof. After a few minutes of watching the bustle of the courtyard, Gavin grew bored.

He flew low to the ground, before transforming into his human form. Unlike his midair cat to human transformation that always ends with a crash, his hawk to human midair transformation was very graceful. Gavin could drop from the height of a large tree and be fine. The extra drop time gave the aznuz time to right himself.

Gavin saw Ray exit the castle; he was carrying a large pack over his shoulder.

"Why do you have so much?" The aznuz asked the knight as he approached.

"Why do you have so little?” The knight countered

"I asked you first?"

"I have my bed roll and food for three days. What do you have?" Ray attached his pack to a horse.

"My bow and my dagger, I don't need anything else." Gavin shrugged when he got a weird look for the knight.

“Don’t come crying to me when, you freeze your nuts off."

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

                  Ray rode nonstop to the edge of Scythes Hollows. Gavin flew above him occasionally stopping to catch a field mouse or two. Gavin dropped from the sky when Ray had dismounted. The sun was setting behind them as they stood facing the forest.

                  "So what's the plan X-Ray?" Ray raised his eyebrow at the name. "What never have a nickname before?”

                 "If I have to have a nickname you, have to have one too."

                    "Okay...um, how bout Vav," Ray burst out into laughter, “no wait I meant Gav,"

                 "Nope, you're Vav now," the knight clapped a hand on Gavin's shoulder. “We should set up camp,”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

                When the moon was high in the sky, and darkness had been over the land for hours, Ray and Gavin got started. They were nearly invisible in the darkness. Ray’s died leather clothes helped him blend in with the shadows; Gavin’s dark feathers hid him in the dead leaves on the trees. They moved quickly and silently through the woods.

Ray whistled at Gavin, before climbing up into a tree. Gavin landed on a branch, before becoming his half hawk form. His wingspan grew to match his new size, his wing acted as his as his arms and his feet were still talons.

“Dude, you look like a harpy,” Ray whispered, when he reached the branch Gavin had landed on.

“What’s a harpy?” The aznuz shook his wings.

“It’s a mythical creature, they have wings for arms and talons for feet.” the knight explained. Gavin glanced around making sure there were no mobs in the area. The creature Ray described sounds familiar.

“Oh, you mean a Wingger?” Why do humans have to rename everything.

“What?”

“Wings for arms, talons for feet, Looks like me in my half form,” Gavin spread his wings for an example, “Lives in the mountains on the other side of Dry Plains, Very aggressive species,” I hope Dan hasn’t run in to any,

Ray looked horrified, “Harpies exist?”

“Yes, but they prefer to be called Winggers.” Are all humans this ignorant or just the younger ones? “What did you want to say before?” the aznuz questioned.

“Oh, right. What are you seeing? Cause I’m not seeing anything suspicious. There are more mobs than normal, but I don’t see a cause.” They both heard a zombie, and went quiet. Gavin shifted fully into his human form, and drew his bow. Ray had taken out his small cross bow, they were both frozen still. Movement in his peripheral vision caught the aznuz attention.

“Got it,” Gavin whispered, releasing his arrow. It flew through the leaves and embedded itself, in the head of a lone zombie. The zombie dropped like a brick, from its hiding place. “Mark Nutt” Gavin whispered.

“Holy shit dude,” Ray was staring and the dead mob, “How’d you do that?” Gavin shrugged.

“Anyways, I’m not seeing anything either, should we head out tomorrow or wait another day, see if something happens?”

“Let’s stay till tomorrow night, Yolo right?”

“Yolo?”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

The Aznuz and the knight got the same result the next night. More mobs, and no cause. They left for Achievement City at sunrise; the ride home was not as hurried as the ride there. Ray and Gavin decided to share the horse on the way back; it would give them more time to talk. Ray was very interested to hear what Gavin knew about Winggers and other creatures. As they approached the wall of the city, Gavin saw Ryan and Michael standing on the city wall.

“Guys,” Ray called up to them “Did you know harpies and unicorns a real?”

“I’ve told you not to smoke any weird plants you find in the forest, Ray,” Ryan scolded.

“No, X-Ray’s right, Only there called Winggers and Equus.” Gavin said with a smile. Ryan and Michael shared a look.

“I keep forgetting that, Thanks Vav.”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret

 

The Empty Plains plague my thoughts as well. I fear you may be right about the war. I’ve started to prepare in secret. If you would allow me, I could send one of my men to help assess the threat. I’ve sent scouts to the Empty Plains, Dan would be able to tell you if it was as bad on your border as it was in mine.

As I mentioned, Dan has returned. Would you tell Gavin, I’m sure he would be pleased if he knew that Dan is back in Litwicker.

 

William of The Litwicker Plain

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!! SPOILERS! !!!!!!!!!!
> 
> #Dan the man


	8. Dan the Man Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Dan are reunited for less than an hour before they get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so there will be more time in between each update. Sorry if it seems I've abandon the story, I promise i haven't. Also there are two letters in this chapter, without spoiling anything, please remember that politics are involved in all of William's and Geoff's choice concerning Gavin. But I think i'm making it seem worse than it is.

_William of the Litwicker Plains_

_I think that Dan should come; I want to know if this is wide spread. I’ve also started to prepare for war. This is done in secret, only my wife and King Burnie knows this. Griffon has taken up a more permanent residence in Burnie’s kingdom at my request. Burnie has agreed to support both of our kingdoms if war does break out between us and the mobs._

_In other bad news, strange things have been happening to Gavin. He’s become more restless in the past month; the only time he can sit still is when he’s sleeping. Also, Ryan Haywood has told me that he has noticed a few things, since their rooms share a door. First thing is that he’s been sleeping in human form, Ryan said that was unusual for Gavin, I wouldn't know. Second thing has me worried, Gavin has been getting fevers at night; they would be gone in hour or two, but they worry Ryan and that worries me. Gavin hasn’t even noticed yet. I’ve never heard of a disease like this, is this something that is contracted by Aznuz?_

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Gavin was unusually awake in the morning. He was awake before Ryan, who actually slept last night, which was weird. Ryan was up at the ass crack of dawn when he slept.

 The last few weeks had been weird. It had been a few weeks since Ray and himself had returned from Scythe Hollows; and since then, Gavin hadn’t been able to sleep unless he was in human form. He would be up for hours staring at Ryan, the fire, anything to try and fall to sleep in cat form; nothing worked. After a week of dealing with a sleep deprived Gavin, Michael and Ray had forced Gavin on to a bed in human form. He had fallen asleep instantly.

Because of this, his sleeping arrangements with Ryan changed. At first he tried to sleep in his room, as not to disturb Ryan; but If Ryan stayed up Gavin would rush into the room every time he dropped something. One night, Gavin gave up and decided to sleep in Ryan’s bed. Ryan’s face got red again and he started to fight it, but he had given up without much argument. Sharing a bed with Ryan was awkward at first, but Gavin liked it.

Currently, Gavin was watching Ryan sleep _, being creepy_. Gavin decided to leave before Ryan awoke and saw him staring at the sleeping man. He left a note, telling Ryan he was getting breakfast but only for himself, on the desk before exiting the chambers.

The aznuz was wondering the mostly empty halls, every couple of moments a servant would pass with a tray of food. Gavin reached the dining hall, and entered.

_Now would be the perfect time to explore the banisters._ Gavin thought. The aznuz took a running jump before he transformed into his hawk form midair. He flew up to the wooden banisters. _This is an amazing view, I can see everything_. He walked up and down the banister examining it _; it would support the weight of my human form._ It was dark enough that he could sit up here and not be seen, and there was enough head room where he could sit comfortably. _Top, this is the perfect spot._

Gavin decided to spend the morning up there. An hour later, after a food run, Gavin saw the King and his personal guard walk in.

“So, who’s coming today that’s so important, that I have to dress up?” Michael asked. Both of the men were in nicer clothes than usual.

“A knight from Litwicker, he’s coming to see if the mobs are as bad here as they on Litwicker’s borders." Geoff sat down at the table.

"What knight?" The aznuz called out form his hide out above them, the others jumped. Michael looked around the room for the aznuz, he yelled when he found nothing.

 “God damn it, Gavin. Where the fuck are you hiding,” Gavin dropped a piece of his bread above Michael, it hit him dead on.

“Get the fuck down from there," the king demanded "I want you here when they get here," Gavin transformed in a hawk before gliding down to the table. He landed on Michael's shoulder.

“How come he gets to climb on the banister, but when Ray and I want to go up there, it's angst the rules?" Michael pulled a chair out and sat down. Gavin puffed up his feathers.

He squawked, _Double standard bitches._

“Cause if this idiot falls, he can fly and I wouldn’t lose two good knights if he broke something.”

Gavin squawked again, _Hey!_ Ryan ran past one of the doors, speeding by the room. _Hi Ry-bread!_

The group in the dining hall heard Ryan come to a screeching halt, then a crash, and then the disheveled mage stuck his head in the room. "Oh thank god you found him."

“Gavin?” Geoff questioned, Ryan nodded, “He was missing?” The king pointed at the bird on Michael’s shoulder

_I left a note on your desk_ , the hawk cooed.

“Yes, and obviously I didn't see the note Gavin," the mage fell into one of the chairs. Michael looked between the hawk and mage.

“Can you understand him?" The knight pointed at the hawk.

“Yeah,” Ryan paused, “Don’t you?”

_Yeah, Michael, can’t you understand me_ , Gavin tilted his head.

“No, he’s just squawking,” The knight crossed his arms.

Geoff snickered; all eyes went to him, "Ryan can talk to animals, I knew he was fucking crazy,” Michael burst out into laughter.

Jack entered through the main door, “What are you guys laughing about?”

“Ryan speaks animal," Jack smiled, and he got closer to the head of the table.

"Anyway, the knight from Litwicker is here, Ray's leading him," Gavin wings fluttered with excitement. _I wonder who Dad sent._

“Ow, Gavin, stop digging your talons into my shoulder, that hurts." Michael chastised

Voices from the hall, called the groups attention. "This is the dining hall; the king should be in here."  Ray followed his voice into the room, He lead the knight known as Dan Gruchy. Gavin blinked, he was still for a second before he flew top speed at his friend. Gavin transformed in midair, and tackled Dan.

“B!” surprisingly, the knight wasn’t fazed and caught Gavin with a smile.

“B!” The knight smiled.

“It’s good to see you again, Sir Gruchy,” Geoff held out his hand as he approached the two Aznuz. Dan dropped Gavin to shake the king’s hand. Michael and Ray laughed when Gavin squawked as he fell.

“And to you as well, your highness,” He bowed before shaking Geoff’s hands.

“Sir Gruchy, These are the Hunters,” The king motioned to the others. “Jack of Pattillo, Ryan Haywood,” both men nodded, “Sir Ray Narvaez Jr, and Sir Michael Jones,” They gave a small bow. “And I think you know the asshole on the floor.” Geoff nudged Gavin with his foot.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

_I trust Dan has delivered this letter by now. I’ve ordered him to server you, and you alone, till you determine what the situations are like and send him back with a full report. He has severed my kingdom and family well, may he do the same to yours._

_As for Gavin, There is no need for concern. What you described is the build up to his final transformation. Very soon, possiblly in the next few weeks, he will get his predator form. At that time, he will be granted his status as Prince back. I feel he would ask to stay and serve you and your mage. If you allow him to stay, there will be many benefits and consequences._

_Those who plot against us would target him. Attacking or even killing Gavin would put stress on the bond of our kingdom. He is well loved here, and to hear of his death would send many citizens into a rage._

_But, his presence there would give our kingdoms a link. It would sever the same propose of an arranged marriage, without the marriage. I would never force such a thing on my son. I met the love of my life and married her; he should be able to the same. _Anyways, h_ e would also be a loyal knight, he looks up too and would defend your name. If you choice to Gavin to stay or not is up to you, Geoff, I will not hold it angst you if you wish for him to leave._

_William of the Litwicker Plains_

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Geoff had asked to speak with Dan in private before he was shown to the guest quarters. Gavin was bouncing the balls of his feet.

Ryan came up Gavin in the hallway “I’m going to training fields to practice my non-magic fighting, do you want to come?”

“Nah, I’m going to catch up with Dan, when Geoff’s done with him.” Ryan made a face that the aznuz didn’t recognize. He turned and left without another word _. What crawled into his butt_ , Gavin watched him go, _Speaking of butts._

“Why you staring at Haywood’s ass, B?” Dan’s voice scared the archer, Gavin jumped.

“Don’t do that B,” he admonished, the knight shrugged. “Do you want me to take you to your room, so you can get settled?” Gavin started to lead Dan to the guest quarters. “How was the Dry Plains? Run into any winggers?”

Dan chuckled, “Thankfully no, I stayed away from the mountains.” the halls were empty, _Weird, there usually at least a guard or two in this wing. It must be there transition time._ Gavin brushed that thought to the side.

“So, what’s your new animal?” the archer elbowed the knight, “Something big right?”

“Nah, midsized,” It sounded like Dan was going to continue, but he didn’t. The empty halls brought up worry in Gavin’s mind as they turned the corner into another empty hall. Gavin’s instincts were screaming. _Okay, something's not right._

“Dan…”

“I feel it too.”

They paused in the hallway and shared a look. _We need to move_. Gavin grabbed Dan’s arm, dragging him the way they came. They got two steps before four doors, on either side of the hall, burst open. A man came out of each room, all of them were buff and most of them had beards. The Aznuzs spun around to go the other way, but four other men had them surrounded.

“Look what we got here boys,” The largest man spoke; he was at least half a foot taller than Gavin, “pests in the castles. We should teach these animals where they belong.”

Gavin pulled out his dagger, while Dan unsheathed his sword. “Flight or Fight, Gav?” Dan asked with a smile.

“Flight,” Gavin charged at the leader, who flinched. Gavin kneed him in the balls, before changing into his hawk form. Dan immediately transformed into his rodent form. Gavin looped back and gently grabbed Dan his talons, He flew towards training fields.

“What are you waiting for, we won’t get paid if they escape,” the leader yelled. All eight men started to chase the aznuzs.

Dan started to squeak **Why’d we run? We could’ve taken them.**

_I know, but I do have some enemies. They would claim we attacked first, we need witness to see that this is self defense_. Gavin screeched back. Somehow one of the men got to the door to the training field before Gavin could, and closed it. _Switch to human in the air, I’m going to throw you at him._

**You’re going to be the death of me**.

 The hawk speed up and turned upwards, releasing the rat at the right moment, where he went flying at the lone man. Dan did switched to his human form, and slammed into him with full force. Dan was up immediately, once again, not fazed by a collusion, opening the door then rushing out. Gavin dropped down, in human form, next to his friend mirroring Dan’s defensive stance. The seven other brutes poured out the door, weapons drawn. Both aznuzs growled at them.

“Just come quietly,” the leader said, he rubbed his crotch, which obviously still hurt, “and we promise to not to break bones.”

“What was that?” The voice of the king drew the thugs’ attention to him, and the other Hunters. They were all fully armored and had their weapons drawn; Ray had his cross bow locked on the head ruffian, Jack and Geoff had a swords drawn.

“Drop your weapons,” Michael was on his toes, ready to attack anyone who moved; his long sword poised to strike.

“And explain yourselves,” Ryan growled, the Redstone staff was glowing; the flame charge was no longer on his necklace, but burning in his hand, ready to fire. _He looks so badass_ , Gavin smiled at him.

The group of thugs said nothing, but they did drop their weapons. Michael, Ray and other guards dragged the men away. Ryan pounded the ground with his staff and let go, the staff stood on its own. He rushed over to Gavin.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” The mage grabbed the aznuz’s arm; Gavin put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Nah, I’m fine,”

“What happened?” Jack and Geoff walked up as well.

“I was taking Dan to his room, when they ambushed us in the hallway,” the aznuz and the mage had yet to let go of each other.  Neither of them saw Dan smirking.

“Oh, by the way” Dan looked away from his friend to the king, “There’s another one inside,”

“Oh yeah,” Gavin finally let go of Ryan, who released the aznuz’s arm as well, to turn to the knight. “I forgot about that one, sorry about that. It didn’t hurt, did it?”

“Did you get hit, Dan?” Jack questioned, seething his sword, Geoff followed his lead.

“Nah, but that guy did,” He wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “This knob,” He messed up Gavin’s hair with his free hand, “through me at him.”

“How is that physical possible, there’s no way Gavin could pick you up. Have you seen his arms,” Geoff teased, grabbing the archer’s wrist, he lifted it a foot before dropping it. “See, noodles.”

“Well they had us…” Gavin stopped listing as Dan recited the story. The aznuz looked to Ryan with a smile on his face, but found the man gone. He looked around again and saw the mage walking away; his bright smile faded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you guys can guess why Ryan's acting weird, but I'm also sure you won't guess Gavin's final form. Feel free to try though.


	9. Dan the Man Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets mad at Dan and Ryan. Michael is the go to boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going back and reading my story, I want to make it clear it has been seven months since Gavin left Litwicker. I'm sorry if that confused anyone. Also no letter this time, You'll understand next chapter.

 

            “I don’t know what I did wrong.” Gavin complained; He went to visit Dan in his new room the next day. Currently, the archer was reclined on the bed; it wasn’t as nice as Ryan’s room, but it was very similar. There was a bed pressed against the wall, a desk under the window, and a dresser on the other side of the room. Dan was sitting on his knees on the floor, sharpening his sword. “Ryan’s ignoring me, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything to anger him.” Gavin rolled around till he was on his back, head hanging off the bed.

            “Ryan...” the knight muttered, “Oh, the mage who you have a crush on.”

            Gavin sputtered “W-what I I, no I-I don’t have a crush on him.”

            “Yeah, you’re right, you love him.” Gavin opened his mouth, but the look Dan gave him shut him up. “I’ve been here for a couple of hours and I can already tell you like him more than a friend.”

            “I can’t get anything past you, I suck at lying.”

            “No, you great at lying, I just know you.”

            Gavin sighed, he stared at the ceiling. “I really do like him,” the archer muttered, “I don’t know what to do about.”

            “Start out simple,” Dan put his sword down, and switched into cat form. The black and grey tabby jumped up on the bed next to Gavin. **Tell me what you like about him.** Gavin transformed into his cat form as well. The brown tabby climbed and curled over the black one till he was comfortable.

            _Well, he’s really sweet and nice, but he’s not a pushover. He doesn’t take my shit without giving me some to deal with. He’s really smart, the potions he makes help a lot of people._ Gavin rubbed his face against Dan’s. _He is really attractive. He does this weird thing when we talk sometimes, his face gets all red and he avoids making eye contact. It is so cute. And he’s really warm all the time; it’s so nice to just sit in his lap let him pet me. And his voice is so smo-_

            **Gavin** , Dan got his friends attention, **I’ve got bad news for you B.**

_What?_

**You’re head over heels for this guy.**

Gavin sighed, _I know, and now he hates me and I don’t know what I did._

 **He doesn’t hate you,** Dan stood up on all fours, Gavin, who was lying across his back, was lifted into the air. **Can you go get us some food, I’m a bit peckish.**

_Sure._

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Gavin stopped by his room before he went to the kitchen. Lindsay had asked to see his bow last time they talked, _since I’m going to see her, might as well bring it._ Gavin entered through the other door in his room that was in the servant hallway, in case Ryan was in his room. The aznuz stepped quietly, he was about to sling the bow over his shoulders when heard voices in Ryan’s room.

“I know Gavin; I can read him like an open book.” _Dan? What is he doing there?_ Gavin took a shallow, shaky breath, _Oh No! Dan don’t you dare tell him._ “I from what I’ve seen in the few hours I’ve been here, he’s in love...Deeply in love… with you.” There was silence for a while. Gavin would have given anything to see Ryan’s face right then.

“What,” Gavin didn’t heard the mage. There was a deep ache in his heart, _how could you do this Dan. Ryan really has a reason to hate me now._

“Gavin loves you,” Ryan was silent again, there was shuffling, Gavin slowly backed away.   _He’s ruined my relationship with Ryan, Ryan hates me now._ Gavin had stopped listening; he dropped his bow and ran out of the room. _Why Dan?_

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Gavin went to the banisters in the dining hall; he flew up there and switched to his human form. Ryan and Dan had come in calling his name an hour later; Gavin had switched to his cat form and hid in the shadows.  They didn’t see him.

“He’s not in here,” Ryan growled, Gavin curled into himself.

“If he’s not in here, then where he is” Dan yelled, that confused Gavin. _Why is he mad at me, he’s the one that betrayed me._ Dan stomped his feet, “You know where he would hide, where is he,”

“He is not anywhere where I found him before.” _thank god for that._ Ryan started to leave the room, Dan followed.

Gavin turn into his human form after they left, he sat there staring at the ground for what felt like hours. Transforming into his hawk form, he glided down and flew out the door. He ended up in front of Michael’s room as a cat. He hadn’t been think about where he was going, he just went.

 _Michael, open up,_ The tabby meowed at the door for thirty seconds before losing interest. _He’s probably still asleep._

“Hold on asshole, I know you’re still there,” Michael’s voice came through the door, he sounded wide awake. _What time is it?_ The knight opened the door, and stepped aside for the cat.  He was fully dressed, _must have been already awake_. “What are you doing here, shouldn’t be with Dan?” Gavin sighed, “Okay tell what happened...In human form, I’m not Ryan,” Gavin’s heart ached at the mention of his name; He transformed into human form and plopped down in one of Michael’s chairs.

“Dan betrayed my trust and told Ryan something he shouldn’t,” Gavin slouched in the chair. “And now Ryan hates me,”

“Dude, I’m sorry,” Michael sat down across from the aznuz, leaning forward. “If you don’t mind, what did Dan tell him?” Gavin was quiet for a long time; he looked at Michael, and then looked away. “You can tell me dude, I won’t hate you,”

“I like Ryan,” the aznuz muttered.

“So what? Why would anyone get mad because you like them? I like Ryan and he doesn’t hate me.”

“No, I _like_ like Ryan, as in more than a friendly like.”

“Oh,” the aznuz heard Michael leaned backed, “Like, Ray and Joel like like or just sex like like?” he crossed his arm.

“What?” Gavin finally got the courage to look at his friend again; Michael had a serious expression on his face.

“Wot,” the knight mocked, “Do you want to be in a relationship or do you just want to bang him? One and done kind of thing.”

“I want a relationship, but that’s not possibly. He hates me.” Gavin looked down at the floor.

“He doesn’t hate you Gav,”

“How would you know?” There was a knock at the door, both Gavin and Michael looked.

“Michael,” It was Ryan’s voice that came through the oak door.

“I’m going to prove it to you,” Michael whispered, “stay hidden,” He got up and walked over to the door “Hold on Rye,” Michael called out to the mage. Gavin jumped and turn into his cat form and ran under the bed. Michael opened the door after Gavin was hidden.

“Michael, have you seen Gavin in the past few hours?” Gavin watched Michael let Ryan into the room. The mage looked worried and disheveled.

“Yeah, why? Is Gavin okay?” Michael was trying very hard to hide a smirk, thankful Ryan was facing the other way. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, _He does that when he’s worried_ , Gavin noticed.

“He overheard a conversation between me and Dan.” Ryan started pacing around the room, “I don’t know what he heard; we didn’t know he was there. I need to find him, I nee-”

“Whoa, calm down Ryan, take a deep breath,” Michael grabbed the man shoulders and sat him down in the chair Gavin had been in previously, the tabby had a full view of Ryan’s profile. “Start from the beginning, what were you and Dan talking about,”

Ryan listened to the knight and took a deep breath before he began, “Dan came to confront me about Gavin, and specifically how I’ve been treating Gavin the past day.”

“Like shit,” _But, I deserve it, Right?_

Ryan nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been so stupid. Anyways, Dan basically threatened me, gave me the ‘If you hurt him’ talk and all that. He can read Gavin like an open book, and he can also read me. He knew that I was jealous of him,” Michael mimed for the mage to take a deep breath, Ryan complied.

“Why were you jealous of Dan?”

“His relationship with Gavin, how close they are. Dan said that Gavin was in love with me“Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. _He is doing the red thing again._

“Duh, what he say next?”

“That’s- Wait, what do mean duh?”

Michael smirked, “I know that idiot loves you, Geoff knows that idiot loves you, hell the whole kingdom knows that idiot loves. He doesn’t exactly hide it.”

“What, how come everyone knows but me?” Ryan stood up and through his hand into the air. _I knew he was mad,_ Gavin wrapped his tail around himself. “I wouldn’t have been jealous of Dan if I knew.”

“Yeah you would’ve. Dude you love him back, you would have been even more jealous.”

_What?_

“What! How did you know?”

“Because when he’s longingly staring at you, you had just looked away from longingly staring at him; and vies versa. You two the most oblivious people I know. Joel and Ray was a close second, but that was awhile ago, you guys have taken lead by a long shot.” Ryan stared at Michael. “Now, what happen next with Dan?”

“Uh…” Ryan looked like he was still reeling from that information, “That’s, uh, when we heard a crash in Gavin’s room, and we realized he was listing,”

“And he took off like an enderman in a rainstorm?” Michael guessed

Ryan nodded.

“He was headed towards the kitchen, but that was an hour ago. I’ve got a feeling you’ll see him at the council meeting,” Michael patted the Mage on the arm. Ryan nodded and left, going towards the kitchen. “See, Gav, told you he doesn't hate you.” Michael had gotten down on his hands and knees and pulled the tabby out. Gavin was frozen, looking at the spot where Ryan had been. Michael turns the cat to look him in the eyes. He put Gavin on the ground, so he could transform, which he did.

“Ryan likes me?”

“Yeah dumbass, he just said it; heard from the source, believe me now?”

“He like me, and was jealous of Dan? He wasn’t mad at me?”

“You can’t be this stupid, yes he likes you. “ Gavin’s face broke out into a wide smile.

“He likes me Michael,” He grabbed the knight’s shoulders and started to shake him. The knight pushed him away, and Gavin ended up on the ground laughing. His laughter was contagious because Michael joined in. After a few minutes, when the laughing died down, Michael pulled the aznuz to his feet.

“Come on you idiot, let’s go to this damn meeting.” they both left with a smile on their face.

 


	10. Final Form Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! Originally this was going to be a really long chapter, but then my brain was like"wait , What if happens" And changed the course of the story a little. Still no letter, sorry. They will come back I promise.

 

            Geoff, Jack and Ray were the only ones in the throne room when Michael and Gavin arrived. The redhead bow when he reached the throne.

            “I heard you were having a hissy fit,” though his tone was joking, the king looked at Gavin with worry.

            “Nah,” Gavin shrugged, Geoff was unimpressed. “What we waiting for? Let’s get this meeting started”

            “We’re waiting for these assholes,” the king motioned to the door, where Ryan and Dan had entered. Gavin turned away from them; he didn’t want Dan to see him smiling; which he would’ve if he looked at Ryan for too long.

            “We’re sorry we’re late, it’s been a long morning,” Dan spoke as they walked up.

            “Don’t let it happen again,” Geoff walked over to war table, everyone followed. They all surrounded the table. Michael and Jack on either side of Geoff; Gavin was between Michael and Ray; Dan was between Jack and Ryan. “First order of business is Dan. We need to get you out to our border with the empty plains. Ray I want you to take him out there,” both knights nodded, Michael raised his hand.

            “Why not send Dan and Gavin?”

            “I was getting to that,” the king said impatiently. “Ryan and Gavin,” He said the aznuz’s name pointedly looking at Michael, “Will go to the border, as well, but on a different mission. Ryan you’re going to set up the early warning system you showed me. I want to know when anything comes or goes into Scythes Hollows.” the mage nodded, “Gav-”

            “What early warning system?” Jack asked.

            “Well I was messing with redstone and trap wires and I-” Ryan started to explain.

            “That’s never a good Idea,” Ray commented.

            “Way to enchant the tripwire so it doesn’t-” Ryan continued, ignoring Ray.

            “Why is Gavin going with Ryan?” Michael asked Geoff, whose face was getting redder.

            “So it will tell me when ever-” Ryan continued to explaine his invention to Jack.

            “Yeah Why?”Gavin asked, egging Michael on. The king put his face in his hand and put his elbow on the table.

            A muffled “I hate you all,” could be heard. Dan cleared his throat and elbowed Ryan, who was still explain the warning system to Jack, and pointed at Geoff. They all shut up. “As I Was saying, Gavin’s going with as a bodyguard, so he isn’t attacked while he’s setting it up.” Gavin nodded, “Dan, after you finish you’re examination, head directly to King William, Ray come right back here after Dan tells what’s going on with the mobs. Any question?” Michael and Gavin raised their hands. “About the mission?” Both of the hands were lowered. “Thought so, let’s goes,”

                       

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            It was a silent walk back to Ryan’s and Gavin’s shared room. Gavin kept a straight face the entire time; He wanted to hear what Ryan would say. Ryan held the door open for the aznuz, Gavin saw, that the Mage’s face was red, as he past. Gavin went straight into his room; He picked up his bow from the floor and slung his quiver over his shoulder.

            “Gavin can we talk about what happened?” Ryan was in the doorway, Gavin nodded. _Keeping a straight face was harder than I thought._ “I, um, what,” The mage stuttered, he took a deep breath, “How long were you listening to the conversation I had with Dan?” His eyes watching everything but Gavin; whose eyes, unlike Ryan, were glued to the other.

            “I came in on Dan confessing my love for you,” he did try and hide the hurt in voice. _I still can’t believe Dan did that._

            “You didn’t,” Ryan looked up, but quickly looked away when he meet Gavin’s eyes. _His face is still red._ “You didn’t hear any before that?”

            “No,” I _don’t know how this is possible, but Ryan looks more upset,_ “but, I heard a flustered mage ranting about to a little angry knight.” Ryan froze, he meet Gavin’s eyes, not shying away this time.

            “You were in Michael’s room” It wasn’t a question.

            “I was under the bed.” Gavin leaned against his desk.

They were both quiet for awhile; Gavin waiting for Ryan to process the information, Ryan waiting for Gavin to say something else.

Tired of waiting Gavin spoke, “Well, now we both know we like each other,” he paused “Where does that leave us? What happ-” Gavin was cut off by a pair of lips, more specifically Ryan’s lips. He was shocked at first and froze, as Ryan started to pull away Gavin grabbed the mage’s robes and pulled him back. They were in their own world and didn’t hear Ryan’s door open. Though, they did hear Michael's scream.

 “MY EYES!”  Ryan and Gavin broke apart, Ryan jumped away from Gavin. “Oh God, My poor virgin eyes!” the knight was on his knees, hands covering his eyes. _Michael’s face is red, so it doesn’t just happen to Ryan._

            Gavin looked to Ryan, the mage found the floor really interesting at that moment. _His face is so red, it nearly matches his kilt._ “Why are your faces red?”

            Michael, without uncovering his eyes, looked in the aznuz’s general direction, “You just blinded me, and you want to know why we’re blushing? I think it’s pretty obvious, Gav,”

            “You call it Blushing? Why do humans blush?” the aznuz was looking between Ryan and Michael. Ryan meet his eyes, he made a confused face.

            “I don’t think he knows what it is, Michael.” the mage stood up straight and dust himself off.

            “What?” Michael removed his hand from his head, but quickly put them back. “I was right you blinded me, all I can see is you two making out,”

            “You were the one who entered without knocking,” Gavin pointed out as he helped Michael to his feet.

            “Yeah,” Ryan walked into his own room. “What are you even doing here anyways?”

            “Geoff was wondering if you two were leaving yet.” Michael didn't let go of Gavin’s arm. “You need to lead my Gavin, Be my eyes,” his tone was mocking so Gavin shock off Michael’s arm.

            “We’re heading down now,” The mage grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            By the time Ryan and Gavin left, Dan and Ray had been gone an hour. The stable boy gave Gavin a note from Dan.

 

            _Dear Gavin,_

_I’m sorry I told Haywood about your love for him, but he loves you back. He wasn’t doing anything about, so he forced my hand. He was hurting you; I couldn't let that happen any longer. I so sorry if I overstepped my bounds and ruined your relationship, but by the way he was looking for you, I think if you talked to him, he would listen._

_Dan_

 

            Gavin folded up the note and shoved it in his jacket. He already knew what the note was going to say, but hearing, _well reading it,_ from his friend made him feel better. Ryan had left on his horse and Gavin was flying in his bird form, like normal. The aznuz landed on the mage's shoulders when he wanted a break from flying. There was an awkward silence for a while, till Gavin cleared his throat.

            _So, are we going to talk about what happened or no?_

            Ryan glanced at the bird, before looking ahead. “I think we need to have this conversation face to face” when the bird tilted his head Ryan elaborated, “in human form, Gavin.” Gavin flew off Ryan and transformed in mid air, he started walking along side the horse.

            “Where are we?” Gavin asked, looking up at Ryan. The mage looked around.

            “I don’t know the name of this valley but we’re two hours away from Ach-”

            “I meant in relationship, not location.”

            “oh,” Ryan stopped his horse, he looked down at Gavin, before getting off his horse. “I would like to court you? If that’s okay?” he was rubbing the back of his neck.

            Gavin nodded smiled, “I would like that, and I would like to court you too; But I want to do the right way.”

            Ryan looked confused, “Isn’t there only one way to court someone?” He crossed his arms.

            “No, there’s the human way, which is the wrong way: and there’s the aznuz way, the right way.” Gavin teased.

            “Oh,” a look of realization crossed his face, “We going to be like that? Well, you do it your way; I’ll do it my way.” Ryan climbed back on his horse. Gavin held his hand out till Ryan realized that he wanted them to ride together; the mage helped on the horse. Gavin sat behind Ryan, arms wrapped around the mage.

            “Hey, Ryan?”

            “Hmm,”

            “What if you’re legs don’t know they’re leg?”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            By the time they stopped for the night, Gavin was half-asleep against Ryan. The mage tried to get himself and the aznuz off the horse without waking Gavin, he was actually successful. Or Gavin was too tired to notice, _too tired to_ _care more like it_. In his half-asleep trance, Gavin was aware of a fire. _It‘s really cold I need to get closer. I bet Ryan made it with magic._

            “Gavin, are you awake?” Ryan’s voice was muffled. W _hy, was there something over his mouth?_ Gavin looked around for him. "You're burning up," Gavin felt a hand on his head, Ryan's voice was closer. "We need to head back,"

             _No, finish the mission._ Gavin tried to say but, nothing came out. The aznuz felt Ryan’s hands leave him head; he heard shuffling

“Drink this,” glass gently touched his lips, he drank. “We’ll head back in the morning.”

Gavin passed out.


	11. Final Form Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down!

_Dear King William of Litwicker_

_Gavin and Mage Haywood have been missing for three days as of right now. I sent them to the edge of Scythe Hollows to set up an early warning system that Mage Haywood had made. I have no idea what has happened to them. On the day they were supposed to return, Haywood’s horse returned, but it was emptied; the supplies to set up the system still on the horse. I have sent a small group of men to go look for them, but I fear they have been killed by the mobs._

_In more troubling news, some of the men returned. They had seen a dragon while they were searching. We have to learn if the dragon is coincidence or is it working with the mobs. I have a feeling it is the latter._

_Mournfully, King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

The person dragging him change direction, he felt another body brush against his left.  _Is that Ryan? Has he been captured too?_ Gavin dared to check.

The first thing he noticed was it was day time, _Noon maybe?_ The body next to him was Ryan; he was tied up similar to Gavin. _Is that a muzzle?_ There was a leather thing across lower half of the mage’s face. The aznuz closed his eye, and took a slow breathe. What happened?

The dragging stopped, Ryan began to struggle. Gavin stayed still as he could, _the enemy not knowing that I’m awake is advantage I won't give up easily._

“Ah, Good you brought him,” a new voice spoke, Ryan struggled even more. _He knows the guy_ , Gavin thought. _Oh no, please, don’t let this be Edgar_. The struggling mage was lifted away from the aznuz. “Who is this?”

There was a groan _. Zombie, This guy is working with mobs?_

“What do mean he with the him? Ryan, I didn’t know you took an apprentice.” the man spoke, his voice fill Gavin with a sense of dread. He thinks I’m a mage. “Well, Ryan tell me all about him,” There was poof sound and a growl.

“I won’t tell you a damn thing Murder!” Ryan confirmed his suspicion.

“Now is that how you talk to your Uncle?” Ryan growled. Gavin made his claws from his half-cat form came out. He started to slowly cut the rope binding his hands. “I just wanted to know about your friend here,” Gavin froze when heard footsteps. _Ugh they’re going to know I’m awake_. He pulled in his claws and groaned as turned his head.

"Looks like he’s waking up, Welcome to the world of the living.”  Edgar grabbed the front of Gavin’s shirt and pulled him off the ground, the aznuz’s feet weren’t touching the ground at all. “I’m Edgar; I don’t think Ryan’s has told you about me.”

An old man was the first thing Gavin saw when he opened his eyes. He had grey hair, and looked nothing like Ryan, despite their relation. Gavin looked around, Ryan was kneeling about twenty feet away, and the muzzle thing was gone. The aznuz turned back to Edgar.

“Think again bitch,” the aznuz spit in his face.

“Gavin” Ryan exclaimed.

Edgar wiped the spit off his face, “You’re going to regret that. Too think I was going to let become my apprentice,” The old man through him against a tree.

“I’m not his apprentice,” Gavin growled. The way he landed his hands were hidden by his body, so he started to cut the rope again. The ropes were cut with barely any pressure; Gavin looked down at his hands. The claws were pitch black and much longer than normal.  _What th-oh, aggressive form. Perfect._

“What?” Gavin looked over his shoulder, Edgar had moved back in front of Ryan.

“I’m his body guard” Gavin reached down a cut the rope around his legs. He stood up and brushed the dust off.

“I thought you took all their weapons?” Edgar yelled at the two zombies. They groaned back.

“To be fair, they did take most of them,” Ryan commented with a smug grin, “But it’s hard to completely disarm an aznuz.” Edgar face got really red _, but nothing like when Ryan’s face gets red_ , Gavin thought. Edgar kicked Ryan in the stomach, the mage feel on his side. Gavin let out a very vocal growl.

“Oh, so you’re the brat that Knocks talked about,” he tried to sound calm, he wasn’t fooling anyone. “You’re supposed to be halfway to nowhere by now,”

“Oh, so you and Lord Knobgobbler are behind the attack on Dan and I?” Gavin was shocked to hear that Knocks was involved, despite what he was telling Edgar. _I know he hates me, but I never thought he would act against me._ “I knew he was behind that.” Edgar looked worried when Gavin started to circle him.

“What are you waiting for, attack him!” Edgar called out. Several things happened at once. The two zombies moved towards him. Three skeletons came out of the trees, arrows already flying through the air. There was also a hissing sound from behind him. Gavin reacted very quickly, quicker than he ever moved. He caught all three arrows, plucking them out of the air, and throw two back at the skeletons, the two dropped. Gavin surprised himself with speed; the zombies got close enough where they were in arm’s reach. Gavin grabbed the closest on and flipped him towards the creeper, who exploded with the impact. The second zombie got a hit on Gavin, the aznuz grabbed his shoulder.

Another arrow was shot at Gavin; the aznuz deflected it with his wing _. Wait What_. Gavin looked over his shoulder; there was a large pair of wings protruding from his back. They black as the night sky, and made of skin and scales, nothing like his hawk wings. _They look like dragon wings_ , Gavin thought to himself.

“You were supposed to be a lion, like your father,” the old man muttered to himself.

Gavin opened his mouth for a sassy comeback, but he let out a roar that shook the surrounding trees. Edgar covered his ears and fell to his knees; Ryan also brought his hands to his head, but since they were bond it didn’t work as well as it did for his uncle; The skeleton and Zombie froze before they both slowly backed away.

            Gavin felt himself changing fully into the dragon. His skin turned to scales and his bones mold into different shapes. Ryan and Edgar were smaller, not by much though. _I’m probably the size a horse;_ Gavin flexed his wings, not use to wings that didn’t take place of his arms. _This is top._   The dragon tested his wings by flying, he was faster than his hawk form, and he quickly remembered Ryan and Edgar, before returning to the ground.

            He circled them, blowing smoke out of his nose. Edgar backed away as fast as he could, when Gavin took a step towards the two men. The dragon stood over Ryan protectively, glaring at the old man as he cut Ryan’s bonds.

            _Are you okay?_ Gavin wonder if Ryan could still understand him in this form.

            “Yes, I’m fine Gav,” the mage stood, patting the side of the dragons neck. Ryan held at his hand, his Redstone staff appeared out of thin air.

            _What do we do about that_ , Gavin nodded towards Edgar, who was cowering.

            “What’s wrong, Murder,” Ryan asked, using a creepy voice that Gavin only had heard once before. The old man was looking around with a lost expression.

            “All my troops, there gone.” referring to the mobs that had abandoned him. “We had a deal!” he screamed the last word; “You would fight for us and would get the land you deserved.”

            “Tells us your plains, Why were you working with the mobs,” Anger grew in the mage’s voice, Gavin growled for dramatic effect. 

            “”This, this isn’t supposed to happen,” Edgar grabbed his own arms, he started to rock back and forth. “No, no, no, it was supposed to be any easy victory”

            “For the longest time I was scared of you, I wanted you dead,” Ryan said, it was obvious he had a hard time talking about this. “Now, I just pity you,” Ryan stomped his staff, the ground beneath Edgar opened up and he fell in. It wasn’t a deep hole, but it was covered with glass.

            “Let’s get out of here,” Ryan turned the other way and didn’t look back.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            Gavin and Ryan had walked in silence till they were out of the forest, when they exited it the sun was already setting. Gavin followed Ryan; still not know where they were. Gavin switched back into his human form when Ryan set up a camp fire. They sat next to each other watching the fire.

            “So, you’re a dragon?” Ryan spoke first, his tone was teasing. Gavin took a deep breath before speaking.

            “I guess,” during their silent walk today, Gavin realized a couple of things, all of them were bad things.

            “You don’t sound too happy about it, I thought you were happy to get your,” he snapped his fingers, “Your aggressive form,”

            “I don’t want it to be a dragon,” the aznuz pulled his knees up to his chest.

            “Why, I think being a dragon is pretty cool,” the mage turned to look at the aznuz, he was talking in a very soft voice, as not to get Gavin worked up.

            “I’ve never heard of a dragon Aznuz, Ryan. I don’t think it has ever happened.” Gavin ran both hands through his hair.

            “So what, you’re the first,”

            “Being a dragon isn’t a good thing Ryan,” Gavin snapped, “What happens to dragons in every legend, they die, they're hunted and killed!”

            “Not in every dragon, only the bad ones, the ones who slaughter innocent people. And that something you would never do.” the mage put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him closer, Gavin leaned his head against Ryan’s chest. “That’s not the only problem is it?”

            “Lion,” the aznuz muttered.

            “What?”

            “It was supposed to be a lion. My brother’s a lion, my father’s a lion, and his father was a lion, and so on. I was supposed to be a lion. My father’s going to be disappointed when he hears.” Gavin sighed.

            “I’m sure that’s not true, your father loves you,” the mage held Gavin tighter. “I know I’ve never met the man, but as my father said ‘Those who mind don’t matter, and those that matter don’t mind.’ And if he isn’t proud, I’ll kick his ass till he is.” Gavin laughed, imagining Ryan trying to get to his dad. “How is that funny?” The mage was very confused.

            “It’s just that, just my father is a very important person. You wouldn’t be able to get to him to beat him up,”

            “What does your father even do? It’s not like he’s a King.” Gavin tensed up, before he coughed awkwardly.

            “What? What did I say?” Ryan sound very concerned, he looked down at the aznuz in his arms. Gavin took a breath before meeting his, _Is Ryan his? What is it called when you're courting each other? Boyfriends or courtie, courter maybe?_ Meeting Ryan’s eyes

            “So, um, yeah, He kind of is, you know, actually the King of Litwicker.”

            “Wait, What?”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            It took the couple two days to get back to Achievement City. Ryan’s horse had been scared off when they were captured, so Gavin insisted that the mage ride his dragon form. After an hour of walking, and promises no flights and many stop, so Gavin could rest, Ryan agreed. The two talked a lot on their journey, mostly about Gavin’s royal status. Ryan thought it would be best not to walk up to the main gates riding a dragon, so they walked hand in through the city.

            The palace guards noticed them immediately, and went running to get, what they assumed to be, Geoff. They had just entered the main hall, when Gavin was basically tackled.

            “Where the fuck have you assholes been!” He all but yelled into Gavin’s ear, the king had Gavin in a very tight hug. The aznuz vaguely noticed the other Hunters were there as well. “I’ve been worried as dicks,”

            “It’s a long story,” Gavin returned the hug with a smile, “But we’ve got good news.”

            “I’m sure it’s great, but we’ve got bigger problems.” Jack spoke up; he had put an arm on Ryan’s shoulder. “Our men spotted a dragon in Scythe Hollows, while they were looking for you”

            Geoff finally released Gavin, and stepped back. “That dragon is our number one priority; we have to find a way to beat.” Gavin froze, _this is exactly what I thought would happen._

            Ryan stepped subtly in front of Gavin; the aznuz grabbed the back of Ryan’s cloak. They seemed to have shared that thought.

            “The dragon isn’t a problem, Geoff,” Ryan said, no one noticed them move.

            “Yes, it is Ryan. We have to figure out how to defeat it,” Geoff put his hand on his chin.

            “Geoff I would die to save your life, but if you even try and touch him, I will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand,” Ryan growled, the staff was in his hand was glowing.

Michael stepped between the king and the mage, sword drawn. “What the fuck Ryan?” Michael backed Geoff and himself up to get some distance between them.

“Ryan, calm down” Geoff face was neutral, but his tone was angry. Ray and Jack had drawn their weapons and stood next to Michael.

“I will not calm down, you want to kill him and he’s done to deserve that,” Ryan growled.

“I’m sure if you asked the dragon to go and never return, that he would listen,” Gavin spoke up from behind Ryan, his voice was a little shaky.

“That’s going to happen, Gavin; Geoff's going to realize what an idiot he’s being.” Ryan purposely looked at the king. “And If he doesn’t then we’ll leave,” Geoff looked at the aznuz, they locked eyes.

“Are you th-” the king started to ask, but Gavin cut him off.

“Yes,”

“Your fin-”

“Yes,” The king went between Michael and Jack, pushing their swords to the ground as he passed.

“Everyone needs to calm the fuck down, and lower their weapons.” he held his hands up he walked closer to Ryan and Gavin. “Gavin, we aren’t going to hurt you. We assumed that the dragon was working for the mobs. We didn’t know.”

“Geoff, you want share what we didn’t know? Because, I’m still in the dark.” Jack asked, his sword still unsheathed, but point towards the ground. Both Michael and Ray stood in similar positions.

“I’m the dragon,” Gavin said, but just loud enough for the Hunters. The room was quiet, silent as night. The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“So can you breathe fire, or ...” Ray trailed off, when Michael and Jack glared at him. But Gavin burst out to laughter, the others followed. The tension slowly left the room as the laughter grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fever Gavin got at the end of last chapter was the fever an aznuz gets before you get your final form. I just wanted to make that clear. Stay tuned because the hero's find out about the two other villains. Also that quote Ryan's father said was actually said by Bernard M. Baruch


	12. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but I am at a crossroads. There is two completely different story arches I can write. They both lead to the same place . Story arch one has treachery and an unseen villain will come out of the shadows. Story arch two has an ambush and a different villain. Both are great but i can't decide which one. Please comment on which one I should write.

_Dear King William of Litwicker_

_I am writing this an hour after I sent my previous letter. Gavin and Ryan returned minutes after I sent the carrier away. They are both in good health. They were captured by a man named Edgar Haywood. He was Ryan’s uncle, he killed my mage’s family a number of years ago and has been on the run ever since. I’ve attached Ryan’s report. But to summarize it, they were captured and Gavin got his final form and saved them. Ryan thinks Edgar may be working with more than just mobs. They also found out that Lord Knocks, I believe you might know him, was behind an attack on Dan and Gavin._

_We do not have to worry about the dragon siding with the mobs. As it turns out the dragon my men spotted was Gavin. His final form is a dragon. I’ve spoken with Gavin about this, while I know little to nothing about aznuz forms, neither of us knew this was possible. He is currently writing you a letter of his own._

_I’ve also spoke with him about becoming part of the court, he accepted my offer. Gavin will return to Litwicker to complete his journey and then he will come back to Rothesoteret and serve as both a Hunter and ambassador with Litwicker._

_King Geoff Ramsey of Rothesoteret_

_《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》_

_Lord Ryan Haywood reporting on the events of December 9 through December 11._

_Gavin and I had left for Scythe Hollows the morning of the 9th, to set up the EWS (Early Warning System). I left on my horse and Gavin had been flying overhead in his hawk form. About two hours away from Achievement City, Gavin joined me on my horse._

_By nightfall, we had reached the edge of the forest. Gavin had fallen asleep; he stirred when I tried to wake him, but only that. I took him off the horse and laid him down. I sent up camp quickly before I checked on him again._

_Once again I tried to wake him, but he only stirred. It was at that point I noticed he was running a fever, I decided to take him back to Achievement City in the morning if he did not improve. I said up to watch him._

_About three hours later, our camp was ambushed by a horde of zombies’ and skeletons. They did not harm either of us, but they did capture us. I was overwhelmed by their seemingly endless numbers. They put a muzzle on my mouth to prevent me from performing spells and dragged us into the woods._

_They dragged us for till day break, Edgar was waiting the clearing they brought us too. Edgar didn’t know who Gavin was so he questioned me. He thought Gavin was my apprentice, I didn’t tell him anything. Unknown to Edgar, and myself, Gavin had been awake and slowly cutting his bonds. When Edgar started to walk towards Gavin, he acted like he was waking up. Edgar picked him up and offered to become his mentor. Gavin spit in his face._

_Edgar through him against a tree, and came back over to me. Gavin drew his attention again when he stood up, free of his bonds, and told Edgar that he was my bodyguard._

_Edgar kicked me in the stomach and ordered his men to attack Gavin. Next thing I saw was Gavin grow to black wings. I could tell Edgar was scared, he made a comment about Gavin’s father, and then Gavin let out a deafening roar._

_He changed into a Black dragon, and went a small flight before landing and starts to circle Edgar and me. He came and released me from me bonds, while Edgar started to have a breakdown._

_I sealed Edgar in a glass prison, before we left him in the forest._

_《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》_

_Dear Father,_

_As I’m sure you heard from Geoff, I’ve got my final form. Which is a black dragon, I didn’t know it was possible to be a dragon. It was quite a surprise; I thought I was going to be a lion like you and George. I am very worried about this, and I fear for my life. Not from King Geoff or the hunters, but from warriors who dream of slaying a dragon. I do not want to die at the hand of some pig head on a self-imposed quest._

_In happier news I’ve think fond my other half. The court mage Ryan Haywood, he’s just top. We’ve decided to make to court each other. He will be doing it the human way and I’ll be doing it the right way. He’s going to accompany back to Litwicker, I can’t wait for you to meet him. Tell George I say Hi, can’t wait to see you guys again._

_Love Gavin._


	13. Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, some shit happened and I lost inspiration to write for a little while, but it's slowly coming back. I estimate 3 more chapters after this one, but I don't know. It all depends on how long it will take me to write them.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  Gavin was getting dressed in his princely clothes in his room, While Ryan packed for the journey on the other side of the door.

                “You know, traveling in dirtier clothes would be safer.” the mage lectured, Gavin could he the concern in his voice. ”People won’t think you’re a noble and bandits won’t try and rob us,”

                “But I am. Besides, it’s procedure, Ry, I’ve got to do it this way,” Gavin pulled the emerald green shirt over his head.

                “But why? Can you explain it to me?”

                “Because it’s procedure,” _Honestly, why else would I dress like this on the way through the woods._ Gavin heard Ryan’s defeated sigh, it was silent for a while before the mage spoke again.

                “Since you’re a prince again, are you going to move into your own room? You know, in the royal wing?” The aznuz froze, he left shoe halfway on his foot.

                “No, um I wasn’t planning on it. Do you want me t-”

“No,” Ryan was standing in the doorway, “I mean that’s fine,” He shrugged his shoulders.

“We need to stop acting like teenaged girls,” Gavin smiled and finished putting on his shoe. “We’re manly men.”

Ryan coughed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The aznuz playfully hit the mage’s shoulder as he passed.

 

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

                “Gavin before you leave I have something to give you,” Geoff spoke; he stood in front of the hunters and the aznuz in the throne room.

                “What?”

                “It’s not a physical gift, but a new title. Kneel bitch,”

                “I’m not giving you a blow job,” Gavin didn’t kneel.

“Just do it,” Michael said as he kicked the back of the aznuz’s knees. Gavin collapsed in front of the king, Geoff pull out his sword.

“As King of Rothesoteret, I hereby grant you the title of Knight and allow access to join The Hunters,” Geoff gently placed the flat of the sword on either side of the aznuz’s shoulders. “Now, you may rise,” Which Gavin did as the others cheered.

                “Thanks Geoff,”

                “That’s sire to you, now for other news. Michael  and Ryan, are going to escort you  to the border; Ryan’s going to be your only guard after that. Before you protest, you know my policy about visiting royals, Gav.” Geoff was sitting at the head of the table in the dining hall, the other hunters gathered around him.

                “Even so Geoffrey, I’m a dragon, I don’t really need any guards at all.” Gavin slouched in his chair, pouting like a child.

                “Wait, why does this piece of shit get royal treatment? A knight of Achievement City can guard himself,” Michael said in jest, mostly trying to annoy the aznuz.

                “I’m not a piece of shit, Michael,” Gavin sat forward, Michael giggled.

                “Michael stop it,” Geoff pointed at his guard, who held his hands up defensively, “and Gavin you are piece of shit, but you’re a royal piece of shit,”

                “What?” Jack asked.      

                “Gavin is the second son of King William of Litwicker, “Geoff stated smugly, Gavin nodded.

                “What,” Michael exclaimed, “No fucking way,”

                “When I was sent on my journey, my princely status was removed to ensure I didn’t get any different treatment from the other candidates.” The prince’s voice was equally as smug as the King’s. “It was returned when I got my final form.”

                “Dude,” Ray hit Michael’s arm to draw the knight’s attention, “You just called a Prince of Litwicker a piece of shit,”

                “Well he is one sooo,”

                “Hey!”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Michael, Gavin, and Ryan had left a couple hours later. Scythe Hollows was now in sight.              

“Gavin, Can you go scout up a head for a few minutes? Me And Ryan need to have a little talk,” Michael asked. The aznuz nodded, he transformed into a hawk and took off. It was a nice relaxing flight, no rush to do anything or get anywhere.

                _I haven’t gotten to do in a while; I never thought I would be busy anywhere besides Litwicker._ Gavin soared up high, before diving towards the ground after a mouse. He landed on a top of tree in the middle of the field. He was about to kill the mouse when he had an idea _. I haven’t got Michael anything in a while._ If he were in his human form, Gavin would be smirking. _I should really share this him; it’s probably been long enough._ Gavin flew back towards his friends.

                “There you are,” Ryan called out. _Ryan sounds a little odd_ , Gavin thought. “Michael thought you crashed after dived,” Gavin dropped down behind Ryan, on his horse, in human form.

                “Nah, saw something. Michael,” The aznuz could feel the mouse squirming in his closed fist.

                “What,”

                “Got you a present,”

                “What, really?” the knight look at him with such a joyous face, Gavin couldn’t help but giggle at what was to come.

                “Yeah, catch,” Gavin throw the mouse to Michael, who reached for it with both hands. The transition from joy to surprise to horror to anger was just as funny as Gavin thought it would be.

                “AHH, GAVIN,” Michael screamed and dropped the mouse. Both the mage and aznuz couldn’t speak they were laughing so hard. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER! “

               

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

                Michael had left after the mouse incident, almost immediately; so when Gavin and Ryan reached the border, they were already alone. Ryan stopped his horse at the fork in the road, Gavin huffed.

                “What are you stopping for? Go Left”

                “I don’t know,” Ryan muttered, more to himself than Gavin, ”Can we still get there if we go right?”

                “Yeah, but it’s a day longer. Why? Something wrong?” The aznuz turned into his half-hawk form, he saw nothing when he looked farther down the path.

                “I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, Like when was Edgar was going to take me on that trip,” the mage explained.

                _Oh no, that’s not good,_ Gavin thought, “Okay let’s go right,”

 

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

                The Palace of Kings was just a beautiful as Gavin remembered.

“This is amazing Gav,” Ryan whispered, “I can see why it’s called the Place of Kings, it breathe taking.”

“I know, I missed it.” Gavin grabbed the mage’s hand and dragged him through the crowded city streets. Gavin had pulled his hood up so no one recognize him. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Gavin lead Ryan through the palace, to the throne room.            

The Palace of Kings throne room was very similar to Achievement City’s ones; it was basically the same with different colors and no glass ceiling. When they entered Gavin’s eye was drawn to his father. King William sitting on the throne, but where his brother should was Lord Knocks was sitting. _Dad looks sick,_ Gavin observed. _Where’s George?_

“Who are you?” King William spoke, eyes on Ryan.

“Sire,” Ryan bowed, so did Gavin, “I am Lord Ryan Haywood, Court Mage for Achievement City, this is my bodyguard, Sir Gavin Free.”

“I’ve heard about you,” the King sounded different than anything Gavin had ever heard, Gavin couldn’t even describe it. Not condescending, not angry, not suspicious; but it also sounded condescending, angry and suspicious.

“King Geoff sent me to make sure you received his recent letters, and-”

“I received them, “King William cut the mage off, that tone was dismissive. “I also received the letter from King Geoff’s advisor, telling me about how the two of you plotted to kill the King.” William sneered.

“What are you talking about,” Gavin and Ryan spoke at the same time, they shared a worried look.

“Lord Knocks received Lord Flint Coal’s letter got here before the letter you forced King Geoff to write before you killed, he told me of our treachery. How you plotted with the Edgar the Mad,” William stood.

“We didn’t force Geoff to do anything,” Gavin pleaded, his attention solely focused on the king.

“We would never work with Edgar,” Ryan spit out the name, still holding hatred for the man.

“Take them to the dungeon; I will personally make sure that they are hand to Queen Griffon and Lord Flint Coal for punishment. Get a prisoner transport cart ready, we will leave tomorrow,”

 

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_What the hell happened?_ Gavin thought to himself as he let the guard take him to the dungeon. The long walk through the palace was dead silent. A guard had taken all of Gavin’s weapons, as well as Ryan’s staff. Out of all the places in the Palace of Kings, the dungeon was the prince’s least favorite. It was cold damp and musty, but to be fair, that was by design. It is a dungeon after all. Gavin was out in a smaller cell; Ryan started to struggled as the guards dragged him to a different cell.

“You have to put us in the same cell,” Gavin spoke to the guard, as he locked the door.

“I don’t have to do anything you say,” the guard sneered.

“I have a Drakesoul with him; Law says you have to let us be in the same cell.” Gavin demanded.

The guard made a face of disgust, “Why would you bond with a human?” He spit out the last word like it physically harmed him.

“Do not judge or question, just do your job and follow the law,” The guard dragging Ryan away had stopped, “and that law says I have to be put in the same cell as him.” The prince said confidently.

“Fine bring the human here,” The first guard said as he reopened Gavin’s cell door. Ryan was violently thrown in, Gavin caught him before he tripped to the floor. “Have a nice stay,” The guard sneered before slamming the cell door shut.

“What are we going to do?” Ryan asked, he had taken a seat on the small mattress on the right side of the cell. “The King thinks we killed Geoff and plotted against him with Edgar. How the hell did he come to that conclusion?”

“Did you hear what he said? He mentioned a letter and Flint Coal, We’ve been played.”

“But, surely Flint Coal will relies that once King William gets to Rothesoteret, he will see that Geoff isn’t dead.”

Gavin started to pace, “Wait,” He turned to his boyfriend, “What if we weren’t supposed to defeat Edgar? Flint Coal was not at the meeting where we told Geoff what happened. He doesn’t know Edgar is trapped in the forest. This was probably the plain all along. We get to Litwicker, Knocks “receives” a letter of our treachery and traps us. Edgar and his mobs attack Rothesoteret and take control.  Then Dad bring us to Rothesoteret –“

“-And Edgar, Knocks, and Flint Coal, gain control of both kingdoms.” Ryan finished the aznuz’s thought.

“Wait what about my brother, if Dad was to die, He would become king,” Gavin plopped down next to Ryan, the mage put an arm around his shoulder.

“I don’t know Gav,”

 


	14. Return to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William take his prisnors to Achievement city for judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I lost my inspiration, again. But it's back and so continues the story.  
> As a side note, When other aznuz talk in their animal voice it will be in bold, but Gavin's will be in italics. Sorry if it's confusing.

            The next morning, Gavin and Ryan were dragged into a prisoner cart. Which was basically a cage on wheels; while Gavin could completely stand up, Ryan had to slouch to stand. After the prisoners were locked into the cart, King William rode out of the stables, dressed in full armor.

            “The King is going to personally deliver us to Geoff.” Ryan whispered to Gavin.

            “Yeah,” Gavin noted, but he wasn’t really listening.

            “As soon as we get to Achievement city, this whole situation will be sorted out.” Ryan sat down on the left side of the cart.

            “Ryan, that feeling you get when bad things are about to happen,” the mage nodded, “what’s it feel like?” Gavin sat down across from him, staring at his dad over the mage’s shoulder.

            “Feels like I ate a flame charge, I feel sick to my stomach and I feel like my guts are on fire.” he answered with a questioning look.

            The aznuz locked eyes with the mage, “I was afraid you’d say that.”

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            Both prisoners watched their surroundings like a hawk, literally. Gavin had switched to his hawk form to look for dangers in the distance. When they had passed the borders of Litwicker into Rothesoteret without incident, the pair in the cart grew even more suspicious. The hawk sat on Ryan’s shoulders, as they mage muttered silent detection spells. Gavin whipped his head towards every rustle in the brush and snap of a twig.

            **Look how they jump at every noise,** One of the guards said to the king the night before they were scheduled to enter Achievement City. He spoke in the voice of a monkey, in hope not to be heard by Ryan. But both Ryan and Gavin heard, and turned to hear him better. **They are no doubt guilty; they are waiting for their allies to come break them out. We should have killed them at the palace and sent their remains as proof of their death,** the guard growled.

            **Be calm, if they are guilty, we will know soon enough,** The King spoke as a dog, his stealth form.

            “Hey,” Ryan called out, “Watch what you say,” He pointed to the guard, “We did not kill Geoff King and we aren’t waiting for our allies. Were looking for the assholes who framed us,” all of the other guards and the king looked surprised. The guard, who the mage had pointed to, glared at Gavin.

 **“** Do not translate our language to the human,”

            _I didn’t translate anything; you were talking loud enough for him to hear_ Gavin complained, but at his comment the King stood up. The approached the cart, analyzing Ryan, who in turned made a weird face.

            **You understand what I’m saying right now, correct?** The king asked.

            “Yeah, you are speaking English,”

            **No, no I’m not,** The king towards to his own tent and walked away. The mage turned his head to look at Gavin with a raised eyebrow, the aznuz shrugged his wings.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

            As the convoy approached the gates of Achievement City, archers and guards start to appear on the city wall. King William slowed his horse when the gates started to close.

            “What is the meaning of this?” he questioned the guards in front of the gates.

            “We here in Rothesoteret, don’t respond well when you show up with two of our Knights in chains.” Gavin heard Michael's voice; he could also hear the subdued anger. Neither prisoner could see their friend; the view was blocked by the front of the cart.

            “Let us in we have business with your ruler,” William commanded.

            “And we have business with you.” Michael said, both of the prisoners could tell he was getting more annoyed. _Don’t do anything stupid,_ Gavin thought.

“Yes,” a new voice spoke, “Please tell us why you have two of my knights in your cart?” _That was Ray._

“Michael, Ray,” the aznuz called out.

“Yeah, hi Gav, What mess did you get yourself into this time?” Michael walk to the side of the cart, so now Gavin could see his friend; an aznuzian guard, the one from last night, stepped in between Michael and the cage.

“It is none of your business, it is between me and your ruler,” William spoke to Ray, ignoring Michael. “Besides, just because they are your friends, does not make them your knights,”

“As seeing I’m Captain of the Guard, and seeing how any Knight of Rothesoteret’s job is to guard the kingdom, it technically does make them my Knights.” Ray spoke with confidence. William said nothing; Gavin could imagine the glare his father was giving Ray.

“Does Ray have rank on us?” Gavin whispered to Ryan, who nodded.

“Though just only over you, since I’m the court mage and technically not a Knight.” the mage whispered back.

“Captain Ray, the King has granted them access, he will meet them in the courtyard,” Joel sound farther away then Michael and Ray, _he must be on the other side of the gate,_ Gavin reasoned.

“So be it, open the gates,” Ray yelled, the blond heard the clanking of metal that was the gate opening; the cart started to move, but jerk to a stopped when Ray told them to stop. “Michael will get on the back of the cart and I will drive it.”

“They are our prisoners, we can transport them,” a guard said.

Michael push passed him, “Sorry, it’s the custom when transport prisoners in Achievement City, there’s a guard on back, and a guard on front. You don’t want to break custom.” the bearskin clad lad said as he stepped on to a lip on the back of the cart, sliding his arm through the bars to get a better hold, so he won’t fall off when the cart moved. The guard growled when the lad touched the cart and Michael, not to be outdone, growl back louder.

 **Stop,** William commanded the guard. Ray climbed on front and took the reins of the horses.

“So,” Michael turned to the men in the cart, “How bad can you fuck up a simple letter deliver, Gav.”

“It’s not my fault!” Gavin exclaimed.

“It never is,” Ray and Michael said together.

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Gavin heard his father gasp as they turned into the courtyard, “King Geoffrey, you’re alive?”  Ray parked the cart so Ryan and Gavin could see the King. He had bandages around his head and his arm was in a sling. Griffin was standing on his right and Jack was a few steps in front of him; Griffin looked fine, but Jack had a nasty bruise on his face. _What happened?_

Geoff laughed, “Not from a lack of trying though,” he winced when he shifted his elbow, “Now Tell me William, why are your son and my mage your prisoners? Is his final from that offensive?”

“Flint Coal tricked him,” Gavin yelled from the cart.

“He tricked us all Gav, how do you think I got hurt,” Geoff scoffed, the king walk down the steps over to King William. He held out his unhurt arm. “It’s good to see you old friend, despite the terms,”

“You as well,” William shook the offered hand.

“I think the fact that King Geoff is not dead, is proof enough we didn’t kill him.” Ryan motioned to cage the aznuz and he where still in. “So can you let us out please.”

“I got it!” Gavin said as he grabbed the cage door. He used some of his new dragon form strength to push it open. All, except Ryan, gasped. The mage stepped out of the cart first, and then helped Gavin down, _like a gentleman._

Michael spoke first, “Could’ve have done that the whole time,”

“Yes,”

“Then why didn’t you do that sooner, you royal prick” Michael hit him, “I had to hang on that damn cage throughout the town when I could have been riding my horse.”

“When do you gain the ability to do that?” King William asked his son.

“When I got my predator form, oh by the way I got my predator form,”

“What?”

“Come let us go inside, It will be much easier to explain while sitting,”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about Aznuz culture or any thing about the guys powers, feel free to comment and I'll try answer everyone


End file.
